


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Vows

by elfinder



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinder/pseuds/elfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>In the competitive city of LA, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are trying their best to break into showbiz. Neither one figured their chance would come in the form of a modelling gig that would not only pay the bills but help the cause for marriage equality. Where this golden opportunity could lead to more than exposure in the media.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fic submission for the 2013 Klaine Reverse Bang! Big shout out to my beta for this story, keepfollowingklainebows, who helped me with editing and making it flow better. Also another big thanks to starlightstorm, who took a rush last min look at the story! Who really helped fine tune it and make it even better! Of course kudos are also due to the amazing artist, who prompted this story, mari-mcsly!
> 
> Note that the Anthony mentioned in the story is the one Kurt tried to set Mercedes up with in the Substitute episode of Glee.

Chapter One

A picture’s worth a thousand words: that’s how the old saying goes. But has anyone ever stopped to think what the phrase even means? Wikipedia suggests it refers to the notion that a complex idea can be conveyed with a single still image. But is that really true? What if one of our interpretations is wrong? It is equally true that there are a thousand ways to misinterpret an image, to make it speak to you in the language you want. Without the ability for the picture to tell you its exact message, how is anyone to know? Perhaps this is how the whole idea of visual media has been thought up. Slap a few words on an image and presto: a message anyone could comprehend. But despite your best efforts, you could use all the photos in the world to point the observers in one direction, only for them to come out another.

In one particular corner of the world, two young men dressed in expensive and matching black tuxedos were standing before a sea of white flowers, waiting for another picture to come to life. As they awaited the camera man’s final adjustments, both were thinking the same thing. How do you convey the desired message in a still image? How can you sell an ideal with the flash of a camera?

The taller of the two turned to look at his fellow photo subject, flashing him a weak smile. “How did our lives come to this, huh?” he asked with amusement.

“Beats me,” the shorter one replied.

“I keep thinking I’ve dreamed of this exact same scenario,” he began.

“I hear you… ever think life would turn out this way?”

“Not by a long shot.”

To understand what the pair is referring to, we need to cut back to the beginning. To a time before the men in question had ever met and reached this point. Back when both were total strangers with one common denominator. One that would thrust them together, for better or worse.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
~Thirteen months earlier - Los Angeles, California~

“Have you ever considered becoming a model?”

No, Kurt Hummel hadn’t considered becoming a model but that decision didn’t stop the world from trying to suggest otherwise. There he was, a typical twenty-two year old openly gay man, trying his best like everyone else to simply beat the heat of a LA summer by drinking a slushie. From his current location, leaning against the metal railing of a building, he eyed the person who had asked him the question this time. It had become one he heard more frequently as time went on. As usual he tried to determine if this was a genuine job offer or a bad pick up line. For one thing the questioner was female and had at least ten plus years on him but that didn’t mean anything.

“Not on your team I’m afraid…” Kurt warned. Or in your age group, he thought, keeping that last part to himself out of politeness.

In response, the woman shoved a professional looking business card right in front of Kurt’s enviable cheekbones. “Oh, I’m very legit, and not about to pounce on you like a cougar,” she assured.

Kurt took the card and read her written credentials. Wow, Kurt had actually heard of this modeling agency. Getting discovered by them was the dream of many young aspiring models. The trouble was, it wasn’t Kurt’s dream, not exactly. So the few times when Kurt had been approached with the same offer, he had politely declined. A couple months and a number of piling up bills later, Kurt was beginning to think he’d have to change his tune or find himself out on the street. He knew was being a bit dramatic, but Kurt also knew his savings were depleting at an alarming rate. “Sorry… my mistake… I’ve actually heard of you,” Kurt answered.

“Good, then I want you to show up at this building at that time and show me what you got, sweet cheeks,” the woman replied as she wrote an address and time on a piece of paper, holding it out for Kurt to take. “You won’t regret it, trust me. A face like that shouldn’t be wasted.”

Kurt gave her a polite smile, taking the paper from her hands and folding it into his pocket. “I’ll be there,” he confirmed.

“See that you do…” she began, making it obvious she was waiting for Kurt to say his name.

“Kurt Hummel, at your service,” he said.

“Holly Holliday, a pleasure. Now I need to run. I got people to manage and photo shoots to organize. Be there or let the countless others aiming for a break beat you to it,” Holly called out as she hailed a cab and was off without another word.

Kurt was surprised his current state of dress had caught her eye enough to make a job offer. With the uncomfortable heat Kurt was looking rather low key, dressed in a tank top and shorts, and sporting the largest pair of sunglasses his face could support. Kurt watched her go, drinking the last remnants of his slushie with a loud slurping noise. When both his cup was empty and Holly was gone, Kurt was left to deal with the new events. Sure he hadn’t been scouted by a talent agent on the streets of Manhattan, where all his Broadway dreams would come true. Instead he was on a street in Pasadena, sweating under the blazing sun and left with an audition of sorts and a business card.

Above all, what Kurt currently was, was nearly late for work. He snapped to action and got on the correct bus just in the nick of time. Of course there were no free seats during the peak hours of the day, leaving him no choice but to stand on the crowded bus and try to keep from touching anyone. “Modeling could still lead you to bigger and better things, Kurt…” he muttered to himself.

“You say something, hot stuff?” a smooth talking male voice asked beside Kurt.

Kurt looked up to see a young man eyeing him and there was no confusion about what he was hoping for. Kurt wasn’t in the mood, not that he normally was anyway. Kurt knew the type; they were all talk and had little sway over his aversion to one night stands. “Talking to myself,” he said flatly. Kurt didn’t bother to look his way to see what the answer might cause. He brought out his phone and called up someone he knew who would talk some sense into him. “Mercedes… you won’t believe what just happened to me,” he started.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Blaine Anderson warily eyed the card that had been pushed across the table he was sitting at. Yes the name on the card, ‘Provision Models’, was certainly impressive. But Blaine wasn’t about to give the person who had presented him with the card the reaction he wanted. Not when the culprit was none other than his older brother, Cooper, and this wasn’t the first time he’d tried to coax his younger brother to go in this particular direction.

“Modeling again? What part of ‘I’m not interested’ do you not understand, Coop?” Blaine muttered in annoyance.

“How can you say that? This is a top modeling agency here in LA! Think of the opportunities that could come your way,” Cooper argued as he pointed at his little brother.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his brother right now. Not when he had been trying to go over his finances and see how’d he make his savings stretch for the next month. Blaine quickly realized his brother had intentionally come to him now when he’d be very aware how badly Blaine needed a steady cash flow. Even when you were living with your older brother who had broken into showbiz from starring in a string of commercials, living in LA was hardly easy, or affordable for that matter. “I dunno… I mean how could they even be interested in me? I’m way too short to be a model!” Blaine pointed out.

“That’s the whole beauty of this job, Blaine! The type of guy they’re looking for needs to be completely realistic. So they’re not looking for the usual tall, beautiful people this time. What they want is you,” Cooper explained.

Blaine almost looked offended by the comment. Sure, he wasn’t some 6’4 heartthrob, but being 5’8 didn’t mean he was a shrimp, either. Many times Blaine had been described as dreamy and the countless phone numbers he’d gotten proved he was attractive to both sexes — although he was only interested in one. “What is the job offer, exactly?” Blaine asked.

“It’s right up your alley, Blaine. They’re looking for two young men for a long term ad campaign. It’s for a cause I know you fully believe in - gay marriage! In light of all the politics for prop 8 and everything, one group is upping their game and turning to visual warfare!” Cooper explained with sheer excitement.

“If you’re so gung-ho about it, why didn’t you apply?” Blaine joked. His brother was straight but he doubted that sexual preference was an actual prerequisite to get the job.

“Alas, I missed my chance by about ten years… they want a younger man for the job. To show the young and in love, probably to strike a chord with the same age demographic. Since it will be your generation’s job to make the issue of marriage equality become a reality,” Cooper explained.

Cooper had his brother’s interest now and like he said, it was a subject Blaine believed in. He was an out man himself, so he believed everyone should have the right to marry whomever they wanted. Love was love, and gender shouldn’t even be an issue. That being said, Blaine was a little reluctant to take a job with such a high bar to live up to. “It sounds like a pretty heavy job… and I’m hardly model material,” Blaine said, his reluctance showing in his voice.

Cooper came to stand behind his brother, rubbing his shoulders to give Blaine some much needed encouragement. “Blainey… don’t you trust your big brother at all? Before I got the audition for you I looked into the job. You’re exactly what they want. You’re good looking, thanks to our shared genetics, but not in some fake forced kind of way. You’re very real, Blaine, you’ve never been one to mislead. That’s why you were never in the closet for long. You just accepted you were gay and that was that. I know you’re set on being an actor or some sort of performer. But you’re fresh out of college, so you need to take any chance you can get. Plenty of guys would love to be in your well cared for and stylish shoes, Blaine.”

Blaine was beginning to be persuaded into accepting the job, as Cooper knew exactly how to manipulate his brother. At least this time it was truly for his benefit. Blaine picked up the card and ran it through his fingers. Why was he so against going to see if he could get the job? He did trust Cooper when it came to work related issues. There were just so many other hopeful youths in this city, everyone sharing the same dream in getting their big break. “Do I deserve the chance though? I only got the job offer because of you…” Blaine pointed out.

Cooper slammed his hands down on the table without warning, causing Blaine to flinch. “So what? Connections are how you make it here, Blaine. Besides, you put up with me on a daily basis, so you’ve struggled enough to earn it. Go to the audition, sport. Show them what you got and when you take the job … you give them your usual charming smile and thank me,” Cooper ordered.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Blaine gave in.

“Excellent! Come on, let’s go work on your modeling skills… let’s strike a pose!” Cooper chimed as he sprinted off to retrieve his camera.

Blaine slumped down on the table, letting his chin come to rest on its surface. At least getting a steady job meant he’d be too busy to be tortured by his brother’s ways so much. “Oh lord… what have I gotten myself into?” he groaned.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Just because Kurt was nearly broke didn’t mean he didn’t have places to be. Like anyone trying to make it in Hollywood, Kurt had a day job that just barely paid the bills. No glamorous life of cocktail parties and movie premiers for him. Nope, just wearing an apron at a local coffee bar where he took drink orders.

Today his mind was preoccupied. When were they going to call? By Kurt’s judgement his ‘audition’ had gone rather well. The photographer had liked what he’d seen, and Kurt showed he was a natural in front of the camera. His clothing choice had wowed the Provision team, proving he knew what he was doing. Armed with Kurt’s flawless handling of his sexuality, where it was an ever present part of him but did not need to be constantly broadcast, Kurt knew he had them. Or Kurt thought he did, and now he was left to wait for the important phone call, which was proving to be quite the challenge. It was only the third day and Kurt knew they had a lot of people to go through. He had tried not to get hopeful but the second he learned the job would be for an ad campaign promoting marriage equality and gay rights he had wanted it. The idea that Kurt could earn enough money to make ends meet and get a chance to be noticed in the media promoting a cause he was very passionate about seemed too good to be true. For now what Kurt really needed was a good distraction and the customers at work just weren’t cutting it. Then in walked his saviour in the form of his best friend and roommate, Mercedes Jones, and he instantly perked up. “Mercedes!” he called, waving to her.

Mercedes simply shook her head at Kurt’s enthusiastic response to her arrival and watched her friend bounce over. “Did you sneak a couple of cups of espresso during your shift or something?” she accused, albeit playfully.

Throwing his apron off onto a nearby chair, Kurt grabbed onto his bestie’s arm and urged her to sit down next to him. “No … my current jumpiness is all due to nerves. I swear if Holly Holliday doesn’t call me soon I’m going to keel right over in this coffee bar!” Kurt exclaimed.

“I thought you kept saying modeling was beneath your talents?” Mercedes reminded him.

“Shh! Someone could hear you!” Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. When Holly Holliday didn’t pop out of thin air to chide him, Kurt let out a breath of relief. Good thing he was on a much needed break and didn’t have to wait tables for a bit. He’d end up breaking so many coffee mugs his whole daily wage would go down the drain pretty quick.

“Seriously what’s gotten into you, Kurt?” Mercedes asked.

“I just really want the job, Mercedes. The meeting went so well. I could tell that this ad agency isn’t doing it just for the money…” Kurt began to explain.

“You sure? Because Hollywood and fake go hand-in-hand, not to mention all of the politics,” Mercedes interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Oh please!” he began to scoff. “Marriage equality is only becoming a political issue because we’ve been left with no other alternatives. We’ve got to change things right at the root of the problem. I fully intend to walk down with my future hubby-to-be and hold my head up high.”

“Maybe you should’ve followed your dad’s footsteps and gone into politics, Kurt.”

“Tease all you want Mercedes, but I’m very serious,” he warned.

Seeing she had almost crossed a line, Mercedes backtracked and tried to be there for her troubled friend. She and Kurt had become very close over the years. They had moved out to LA together, gone to the same university and now were roommates. She knew better than anyone how determined Kurt was about making all his dreams come true. His biggest dream might be to become a star, but another was to get married someday, to be in love and want to celebrate that union with a legally binding contract, not merely with a commitment ceremony. Sure, the gesture wouldn’t mean less but for Kurt, he wanted that piece of paper. He wanted a husband one day, even if right now he was single. Kurt wanted what he felt everyone deserved. How dare anyone try to tell him that his sexual orientation was wrong, was a choice? To think that anyone would actually choose to be a social outcast, judged and ridiculed. Kurt had been born gay and he didn’t regret it. But up until now he had never seen a way he could have an impact on the fight for his right to marry.

“I’ve never wanted anything so much in my life,” Kurt added.

“It’s only been three days, Kurt.” Mercedes told him.

“I know… it’s just… really hard to want something so badly, that you worked so hard for… and it still might not be enough,” Kurt said with a tired sigh.

“Just keep giving it your all. That’s all any of us can do,” Mercedes commented. ____________________________________________________________________________

“I got it!” Blaine shouted into his phone. Since getting that wondrous call from Holly Holliday that morning during his job as an extra for a TV pilot, this was the first moment that Blaine had been able to make a phone call. Now he finally got to tell the person who had made it all possible and he didn’t feel like holding back anymore.

“Sorry Blaine, what did you say? The set’s pretty loud right now,” Cooper asked, but he was already grinning from ear to ear. He just wanted to hear those three words again.

“I got through the first round and I’ve just got the call back for the final one!” Blaine explained.

“What’s this about a final round? You mean you haven’t even got the job yet?” Cooper sputtered.

“Coop, they’re really wanting to make sure they find the right models for the ad campaign. It’s down to four other models including myself. They’ve got someone in mind to pair me with as my potential groom … for in front of the camera, anyway. So they called me to set up a photo shoot with us together to see how we’d fare. It’s still great news Cooper, and I have a very good feeling about this,” Blaine explained.

“Blaine, I’m glad you’re so on board for this job and I hope it works out the way you want it to. People can face a lot of let down when it comes to making it out here…” Cooper began to warn.

Blaine was touched that his brother had always looked out for him ever since he had moved out to California for college. “I know Coop, thanks… but nothing’s going to happen if I don’t try. You’ve taught me that. I mean, sure, I’m not landing lead roles in films or television yet. But I’ve still gotten lucky enough to get a couple of roles.”

“Very minor guest roles, most of which had no lines or any names on the credits. You’re basically nothing more than a nameless extra,” Cooper argued.

“Hey I spoke in the last one! I got to say ‘excuse me’. Okay, maybe I’m just an extra as opposed to the star of the show, but you gotta start somewhere,” Blaine muttered.

"There are no small parts, Blaine. Only small actors and you are a very small actor.”

“Are you kidding around here or trying to be serious?”

Cooper gave Blaine his serious face, which really looked more dramatic. “Oh I’m not joking, I really meant it. You need to be careful here… sometimes your naive optimism can hinder your judgement,” he warned.

Blaine made a face. Living with his brother for the past five years hadn’t helped him figure out Cooper’s ways yet. He always zigzagged, going from one extreme to another and usually Blaine just muddled his way through. Not this time. He wanted to know why Cooper seemed to be jumping ship on Blaine’s career all of a sudden. “Why are you doing this now? First you almost force me into trying for the job saying I’m a shoo-in. Now it sounds like you’re trying to talk me out of it? What gives, Coop?” Blaine demanded.

Cooper let out a sigh. Whether it was a pause for a dramatic effect or a moment to collect his thoughts, Blaine wasn’t sure. “Blaine … above all I want you to excel. When you have as much talent as you do… that says something.”

“Well whatever it says, I have no clue. Please enlighten me,” Blaine urged.

“I guess when I heard you hadn’t gotten the job yet I started to backtrack… thinking I pushed you too much, only to face rejection. I didn’t want this to be a deal breaker for you. It’s my job to keep you driven,” Cooper explained.

“Cooper… you’re my brother and I love you, but no it’s not. You did enough in setting up the try out. You need to have faith in me and know I’ll be okay… just like I know you’re in my corner,” Blaine said.

“I’m glad one of us knows what he’s doing,” Cooper joked.

“Anderson! They need you back on set!” A voice from the AD called out to Blaine.

“I gotta get back. Just think good thoughts for me, bro. Let’s hope this guy and I look good together on camera,” Blaine said quickly before ending the call.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt bounded through the front door of the apartment he shared with Mercedes, flinging his shopping bags of clothes on the floor as he did. Kurt’s disregard for his purchases proved how big the news he was dying to tell Mercedes was. Kurt looked up to find Puck, Kurt and Mercedes’ friend from high school, and Anthony, Mercedes’ boyfriend, sitting in their living room. “Oh, hey there guys… I have great news! I got the call back for the modeling job! My second meeting is this Thursday!” Kurt sung out.

“You’re a model now, Kurt?” Puck asked as he threw another chip into his opened mouth.

If it weren’t for Puck going to high school with Kurt and Mercedes and then moving out to LA around the same time, they most likely wouldn’t continue to hang out on a regular basis.

“Did you ingest pool cleaning chemicals while on the job or something, Puck? If you had been listening at all this week you would know I got scouted to be a model… now I just hope I nail the second call-back and blow everyone else out of the water!” Kurt exclaimed. He saw his three friends begin to snicker at the word blow and rolled his eyes. “Oh, grow up, you three,” he muttered. Kurt’s good mood was beginning to fall and turn to frustration, so he went back to his discarded shopping bags.

“Got any idea what will happen at the call back?” Anthony asked.

Kurt smiled at the query. “I’m so glad you’re dating someone civilized, Mercedes. Very good question, Anthony. It seems there’s one other potential model that the agency thinks I’d look good with… so they want us to take some photos together to be sure. Hopefully we’ll be a photogenic match made in heaven and both get the job!” Kurt chimed as he joined his friends in the living room and sat beside Puck on the couch.

“What’s with all the bags?” Mercedes asked, pointing to the noticeable pile on the kitchen table.

“I need to put the right outfit together, obviously,” Kurt scoffed.

“Just watch out, you haven’t got the job yet, so don’t go spending money like you have,” Mercedes warned.

“The next few days can’t come quickly enough! I need to distract myself… what are you watching anyway? Oh no! Anything but sports!” Kurt groaned.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Kurt found himself in a very odd situation once more, standing as still as possible while he was attacked from all sides, being fussed over until he looked perfect. Decked out in a perfectly tailored wedding tuxedo that must have cost thousands, Kurt kept his composure and just waited it out. He was used to the make-up chair, getting his hair done and above all, standing in one spot for long periods of time. Getting jobs as an extra for films and TV shows had at least helped him in that department, just not on this scale. Kurt reminded himself he was only getting prepped for a test photo shoot that most likely would never been seen by the masses. When Kurt was done getting primped and all the necessary wardrobe adjustments were made, Kurt was handed off to an AD and shown where he needed to go.

“So the photo equipment and back drop are still being set up. You’ll be waiting here until they’re ready for you. There are drinks available while you wait… oh and the guy you’re doing the shoot with should be there too by now,” the AD told Kurt. She was a spunky young woman with clearly too much on her plate and not enough time to do it.

Kurt just nodded as he tried to keep up with her fast pace and not begin to sweat through his suit. Kurt was deposited at a door and told to head inside. He took a deep breath. He’d do this and show his worth, since he wanted the job and now it was time to prove why he deserved it. Opening the door, Kurt stepped inside the room to come face-to-face with an equally well-dressed man already sitting inside. Taken aback, Kurt gave the occupant a shy smile. His surprise wasn’t due to finding him there, since had just been warned. No, his less than subtle reaction was all to do with how obviously attractive the man in question was. It was like the modeling agency had reached into Kurt’s mind and found the exact physical representation of what his type was and made him real. Dreamy didn’t begin to describe him; Kurt didn’t know where to begin except to keep on drinking in the living splendour with his eyes. Should Kurt start with how good he looked in that tux, or how his black hair was the perfect combination of curl and product? Kurt didn’t even want to comment on how handsome his face was, or how appealing the body attached to it might be under that suit. No wonder they thought the pair would photograph well together. “Oh… hello there,” Kurt piped up finally.

By this point Blaine’s mouth was partially hanging open as he gaped at the new arrival. ‘Wow he’s gorgeous’, was what came to mind instantly. He was what Blaine pictured a model should look like, with a willowy but well-toned body, enviable long legs, arms that were well-muscled but not too bulked up, and a delicate neck that Blaine already wanted to explore with his lips. He had smooth, pale skin that seemed impossible to have in California. Defined and chiseled cheek bones, small nose and pleasing mouth, the real killer being the most stunning pair of blue eyes Blaine had ever seen. So rich and deep in colour that even from this distance, Blaine swore they turned to green at the base of the iris. Blaine didn’t miss the perfectly styled hair and how well the suit fit his body, and all Blaine could do during his observation was try to be discreet, to little avail. “Hi…” Blaine breathed back. It was all he could manage to say.

Was Kurt imagining things or was the other model giving him a good look over as well — and possibly liked what he saw? Kurt wasn’t a stranger to getting nods of approval, or being hit on, as it happened from time to time. At first when Kurt had arrived in Cali he could hardly believe it. Now after living there for the last four and half years it was something he had come to terms with. It was never easy though when, like now, the rare occurrence of Kurt being equally interested happened. Kurt didn’t consider himself to be vain, but experience had taught him that many guys who approached him were only looking for one thing. “I guess by your state of dress you’re my partner…” Kurt began, then blushed at his use of words. “For this photo shoot I mean!” he blurted out.

“My name’s Blaine… Blaine Anderson,” he stammered.

“Kurt Hummel. I guess now we wait,” Kurt muttered awkwardly. He wondered to himself if Blaine felt as nervous as he did.

It was the weirdest thing either young man had faced lately, sitting next to a total stranger, looking like they were two odd wedding cake toppers. The oddness of the situation left them both feeling a bit nervous and more than a little flustered as their mutual attraction took hold.

On the third glance at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed something, which made him pipe up and push any bashfulness aside. “Wait… you’re nervous… aren’t you?” Blaine asked in surprise.

“Is it that obvious?” Kurt replied, frowning at his inability to keep his internal worry off his face.

“It’s not a big deal. I just thought you’d be a pro at this.”

“You think I’m a model?”

“Aren’t you?”

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “Far from it… getting this opportunity was just dumb luck. Just between the two of us… I never gave modeling much thought up until this point.” Kurt whispered as he leaned over in his chair and shifted closer to Blaine.

“Same goes for me, which I doubt is hard to guess when you take my… stature into account.”

Blaine heard Kurt laugh at his attempt at humour and he soon joined in. He hadn’t expected to hit it off so quickly with someone at this point in the process. He knew any chemistry they discovered would only enhance their joined audition and their chemistry would make it seem real. But right now, all he was focused on was trying to talk to Kurt and not come off as a complete idiot. That and not to become overly familiar, no matter how much it seemed like he wanted to flirt.

“They want real people though, so you have as good a chance as I do. I really want this job and it’s not just about the money or the exposure. Marriage equality is something I truly believe in, my own personal reasons aside,” Kurt added, not being able to stop himself, but dropping a tiny hint to his sexual orientation. He was curious about Blaine and was hoping he would take the bait.

That hint was noticed and Blaine found Kurt’s honesty very refreshing. Coming out had led to countless awkward scenarios in his life, either with family, friends or complete strangers. Being gay always seemed to be the big question and Blaine was tired of that game now. He just wanted to get on with his life, it had been long enough. “Well, personally speaking… since we seem to hold similar values and preferences…”

Kurt smiled at the confirmation and Blaine’s heart began to race. Feeling bold, Blaine wanted to continue but he hesitated.

While it wasn’t the first time he had spoken with a fellow gay person that was his age, Blaine still worried about revealing too much about his feelings. Being a hopeless romantic didn’t mean when the actual moment arose, you would believe and recognize what was happening. That the person sitting to the side could be your one and only, your soul-mate. Sometimes pretty words were nothing but that, an idea, a dream that would never come true. How could you tell when to believe or not? Did the universe need to send a big sign? If it had, then could a sign be as simple as two boys meeting and finding much in common, when they had just met?

Clueless as ever when it came to matters of the heart, Blaine chose to keep the big questions from his mind for now. Instead he decided not to waste a good opportunity to keep talking with Kurt, who he hoped would be someone he’d get the chance to know better over the course of the next twelve glorious months. He would use this time to stretch his flirting muscles, which had become a bit stiff due to lack of use since his last relationship had ended. “I don’t see why allowing same sex marriages to be legal could be a threat to anyone, or their way of life,” Blaine admitted.

Without realizing it, Blaine had opened a door to a topic Kurt was very passionate about. Kurt rarely bothered to hold back and this time it was no different. If anything the look of interest and bemusement Blaine was projecting only made him more willing to spill. “Exactly! Gender shouldn’t matter, just like race or social class!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Right! If marriage is so sacred then they should just ban divorce,” Blaine remarked.

“What are the naysayers so afraid of anyway? That gay marriage might prove how many heterosexual marriages do end in divorce?”

“Really there should be no need to even compare, marriage is marriage… why does it have to be heterosexual vs. homosexual at all?” Blaine asked.

When the conversation risked becoming too emotional for his liking, Kurt pulled back a little. He didn’t want to go off and ramble so much that he said something stupid, or uncalled for.

Blaine notice a less than subtle reaction in Kurt to his comment and when Kurt made no immediate response he feared he had gone too far. “Sorry, I tend to get really emotional about this topic,” Blaine apologized. He certainly didn’t want to ruin any first impressions Kurt had of him, since he really hoped he and Kurt would be working together on a regular basis.

“It’s alright, I do it too,” Kurt assured.

Trying to take things down a peg or two and not sputter off once more, the two allowed a welcome silence to fall between them. Kurt cleared his throat at one point and Blaine began to idly twiddle his thumbs as he thought of something appropriate to say.

What in the world could Blaine say? ‘You look nice’ when they had both been dressed up by professionals could hardly be taken as a compliment. ‘Lovely weather today?’ Get real. It was the summer so LA was always blazing hot. ‘You come here often?’ God no, he didn’t want to sound like some guy in a bar using cheesy pick-up lines. Throughout his life, Blaine’s cheery outlook on life, full of humorous moments, had gotten him to this point. Trying to put a stopper on his bottled up excitement only had the opposite effect, like when you shook up a bottle of soda, the pressure building. Only Blaine didn’t literally explode when he reached his breaking point, he simply let go of control. He was still polite and proper, but his filter was quickly eroding. He thought he was reading Kurt’s signals correctly, but chose to test the waters a bit before diving in. “Kurt, can I dare to be a little… goofy? Or should I quit while I’m ahead?” Blaine asked, a bashful smile blooming on his face.

Unsure if he should be amused or unnerved, all it took was looking at Blaine’s adorable smile and Kurt couldn’t say no. “Why not? You’re doing quite well so far, so why stop?” Kurt replied, with a bashful smile of his own.

Blaine nodded in agreement, standing up from his chair and smoothing his suit down to try to keep it in pristine condition for the shoot. Getting down on one knee in front of Kurt, Blaine held out his hand to him and, feeling surprisingly nervous, tried to go through with his plan. “Kurt Hummel… will you… do me the honour of becoming my fake husband in this mock wedding photo shoot?” he asked with the most adoring smile he could conjure.

Not exactly the proposal Kurt was hoping to get by the age of twenty-two, but he still smirked at Blaine’s effort. Kurt sure felt like swooning and a part of him wanted to leap into his arms. He was a romantic at heart, who loved big emotional gestures, ones that were epic and theatrical and never happened to him. Blaine was an odd one to be sure, but Kurt found him and his pleasant outlook on life very infectious. Not to mention how Blaine looked at him like he was the most significant person in the world. Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his, fully diving into the role thrust upon him by fate and a lot of luck. “Yes Blaine, I will… for better or worse, as long as the shoot takes,” Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine grinned back at Kurt, standing but still holding onto Kurt’s soft hand. “’Til the camera lens is put back on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The test shoot ended up being a bit of a blur, full of camera flashes and the manhandling of the would-be models into seven different poses, causing Blaine and Kurt to get very close and personal. Despite their physical proximity during the shoot, there had been no chance to get a word in, aside from whispered apologies for hands going places accidentally. Thanks to everything they had learned in school, the performers inside the pair stepped up and took over, giving the term, ‘making love to the camera’ a whole new meaning. Each had felt the natural chemistry between them, which had occurred right from the start and was still growing. The fast-paced activities were finished far sooner than the boys could’ve anticipated, as this was new territory to cross. When the shoot was finished, they were rewarded with compliments from the photographer on a job well done, especially for first-timers. The boys headed back to their temporary dressing rooms to strip off their wedding wear, without getting a chance to say a word to each other before being split up. Their connection had been undeniable all afternoon and both were left wondering where to go from here with no real guide as how to conduct themselves from this point. The only thing both knew was that neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted that day to be the end.

Dressed back in his normal attire, which was still impressive and flattering if not as formal and form fitting, Kurt was a man on a mission. He needed to see Blaine again. No, he had to. How else could he try to understand what he was feeling now, aside from confusion?Blaine was an enigma, as was the pull Kurt felt since their eyes had met. What was wrong with him? Love at first sight was a romantic notion but it seemed like too much of a fairy tale to be true. Lust at first sight, on the other hand, was far more believable … but Kurt liked to believe his connection with Blaine was more than just lust. Four years of collegeand his time spent living in LA had given Kurt a little experience in asking a guy out, but it still made him more than a little anxious. As he made his way to Blaine’s dressing room, Kurt tried to stop overthinking things. Trying to act like he was supposed to be there, Kurt had planned to lie in wait by the door and when Blaine came out, act like the perfect timing was nothing but a fluke. That plan went down the drain when he walked around the corner and narrowly missed crashing into his target.

Shuffling their feet, taking a few back steps to regain their balance, Blaine beamed at Kurt, not able to hide his delight at running into him. Considering he had been heading off to find Kurt himself, meeting like this was a pleasant surprise. “Why Kurt, fancy running into you here!”

“More like crashing, but I’m happy to ‘run into’ you too, Blaine,” Kurt replied, making air quotations with his fingers and causing Blaine to laugh. Was it just him or was Blaine’s smile the most wonderful sight in the world?

“Can I tell you a secret? Our meeting wasn’t entirely by chance,” Blaine admitted with a coy expression on his face.

“I must admit, I’m guilty of the same. I refuse to leave things to fate,” Kurt admitted, his cheeks flushing a bit with the confession.

Blaine was glad to see he was not alone in his feelings. He got the sense Kurt was enjoying the playful air between them, as well. Encouraged, Blaine brought his arm out in offering to Kurt. “Actually… if I were to be just as honest… I was hoping you’d accompany me…”

Letting out a pleased giggle, Kurt accepted the gentlemanly offer, choosing to grant Blaine the honour of being his escort. Kurt slipped his arm through the crook of Blaine’s elbow and they were off. “Where are we going kind sir?” Kurt asked, allowing himself to get a little flirty.

“Um… I haven’t gotten that far yet, out of the building at least,” Blaine admitted, shattering the illusion of his grand romantic plans and bringing them back to reality.

There was no danger of the mood being ruined and Kurt made no move to let go of Blaine. Still, no matter how swept up in the moment the moving pair were, Kurt still felt nervous and a little flustered. Here he was, romantically strolling with a guy who was very charming but had been a stranger only a few hours ago. There was no castle, no white horse waiting for them outside of the building, ready to gallop off into the sunset. Kurt was quite familiar with the real world and what his life up until this point had been. Just because there had been no prince didn’t mean his life was over or boring, but it had been lacking any romance lately. Kurt was excited at the realistic possibilities of a relationship with Blaine, but did not want to get ahead of himself.

“So I’m trying to think what could happen next…” Blaine admitted, choosing to be honest yet again.

“I’m not sure… but I know what I don’t want to happen. For us to go our separate ways at this point,” Kurt said truthfully.

“Should we go on a date right now or something?” Blaine asked nervously.

For once Kurt chose not to define everything in his life and go the simple root. “Let’s not fuss over what this exactly is, leave off the pressure. We’re already under stress from waiting to hear back about the modeling job,” Kurt offered instead.

“I could go along with that, it still means we’ll get to spend some time together.”

“Where we’ll focus on talking for now? Until there’s a better time to go on that possible date?” Kurt asked in confirmation.

“Sounds good to me, so why don’t we go get a cup of coffee then? Where we can talk and share more about ourselves?” Blaine added. Kurt’s face scrunched up at the mention of coffee, like he had a weird taste in his mouth and Blaine started to worry they had crossed a line. “Um… what’s with the face? Having second thoughts?” Blaine asked warily.

Kurt shook his head vigorously, “Oh no! Not at all! It’s just… I work at a coffee shop so I made a rule that I never drink any when I’m off the clock,” he quickly explained.

Blaine was relieved that Kurt’s reluctance was not due to anything he’d done. “Ah well that’s understandable… then how about we go to a juice bar or something?” he said.

“It is typical scorcher in LA and I happen to know there’s a Jamba Juice about a block away.”

“Now that’s an idea, shall we then?”

“Well shall,” Kurt flirted.

Neither of the would be models wanted their little trek to the said Jamba juice to be silent, so they filled the time with conversation. No longer attached at the arm but still walking aside one another, Blaine was the first to try to learn a bit about Kurt.

“Are you from California?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, “No… I came here for university, I just graduated this year,” he explained.

“So did I! What school?”

“ULCA, how about yourself?”

“CSULA.”

“Small world but not small enough I guess,” Kurt said cutely.

“We’re making up for it now at least,” Blaine pointed out.

“Very true,” Kurt agreed.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later they found themselves situated in the nearby Jamba Juice Kurt had brought them to, with drinks in hand, sitting across from each other at one of the small tables inside. Blaine and Kurt both were on board with whole “taking their time and getting to know each other” plan. They had spent their walk from the Provision offices telling each other more and more about their own lives, helping to fill in the picture each held of the other in their minds. It was clear that each was becoming more smitten by the minute.

“You know, while I’m used to waiting for calls about jobs… it’s never been like this before. How in the world am I supposed to wait for the call back?” Kurt groaned.

“I’m not worried, we’ll get the job,” Blaine stated matter-of-factly. He wasn’t sure where this sudden confidence came from, but something about Kurt just brought it out in him. Never before had Blaine met someone who felt like his true match, someone who seemed to anticipate every move he made and dished back each witty comment.

“How can you be so sure? You said you weren’t a model,” Kurt challenged.

“I’m not… but I have been through enough auditions to know when it’s a done deal,” Blaine began. He was bluffing a bit but he was pretty darn sure. “I mean, think about how that shoot went. We nailed it. You sure know how to work a camera and I muddled along somehow. In fact… I bet they’re getting the paperwork for our contracts together as we speak,” Blaine announced with confidence.

Collecting his thoughts before making any remark, Kurt paused to take another drink of his berry booster. Knowing his usual track record, Kurt was long overdue to end up putting his foot in his mouth, or wanting to so he would shut up. Kurt kept asking himself how Blaine was even real. Was Holly Holliday some celestial match maker who went undercover as the president of a modeling agency? How else could someone as wonderful as Blaine come his way by fate alone? It hardly seemed possible even when the proof was right in front of him. “I do admit we were pretty good but… it’s not like we’re the only photogenic people in this town. The first thing I learned since moving here is rejection is a constant thing.”

“Oh, I’m well aware, believe me. Just not this time,” Blaine dismissed.

“I sure wish I had your optimism because I want this job so bad it hurts! I’m not even talking about the money aspect! Or how handsome my co-star is…” Kurt began to ramble, blushing a little at his unexpected honesty. “I’m talking about the ad campaign. I’m not a politician but I want to do my part and this is my shot at that.”

“This isn’t just me being too hopeful. You need to trust me on this, Kurt,” Blaine assured.

“Okay, if you insist. Let’s talk about something else then, to keep my mind off of it all. You know I work at a coffee bar… how about yourself?” Kurt asked.

“I do extra work mainly, though I’ve gotten a few small parts,” Blaine answered.

Kurt whistled. “Impressive, anything I would’ve seen?”

“Um, well, in ‘High Fighting Fun’ at the 12:30 minute mark you can see me standing off in the corner and I bump into the main character. I get to show my acting talents by muttering ‘excuse me’,” Blaine admitted proudly, as if it was an impressive fact.

“Wow I had no idea I was sitting before such a star,” Kurt teased. “I’ve done a bit of extra work myself but, sadly, most of the time you can’t really make me out.”

Their flirtatious banter wasn’t stopped by nerves or the fear of overstepping boundaries but by Blaine’s phone vibrating on the table. Blaine and Kurt froze, looking down at the screen and when they both saw the name Holly Holliday appear, their mouths fell open in response.

“Answer it!” Kurt finally hissed when he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

Blaine grabbed the phone and hit the reply button. “Hello!” Blaine stuttered, but he barely got a chance to put another word in.

“Blaine! Have I got something to tell you! But first things first: a funny thing happened to me when I snuck off for my lunchtime taco run. I happened to see two young men, walking arm in arm down the street looking like a match made in heaven. How surprised do you think I was when I realized those two love birds were hand-picked by me? It’s none of my business but… is Kurt still with you?” Holly rambled, not giving Blaine any time to respond.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was pressed against Blaine’s side so he could listen in to the conversation. “Uh… yes… he is. Is that a problem?” Blaine replied warily.

“Not at all! I’m not trying to mess with you two; just it saves me having to make another call. Now put your phone on speaker so that we can have a little three-way conference call,” Holly urged.

Blaine and Kurt crowded their faces around the cell placed on the table. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, his mouth tightly closed shut as he bit down to stop himself from squealing in delight. Blaine just mouthed ‘told ya’ and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully in response. “We’re all ears,” Blaine chimed.

“So I dunno if you two know how stuff like this usually goes but I’ve never been one to follow the rules, at least the stupid ones. I just got back from seeing the results of your shoot and I knew there was no way I was gonna torture you guys by stringing you along. I haven’t seen the likes of you and your amazing chemistry in a long time! You’re exactly the pair we were trying to find. So fresh and new and real! That’s just what the campaign needs to catch everyone’s eye. Needless to say… I sure you don’t mind me cutting your date short or whatever it is you’re currently doing…” Holly fished inquisitively. When it was clear by her teasing tone that she already had a good idea and wasn’t trying to hide it much.

“We’re sitting in a Jamba Juice, resisting the urge to jump out of our seats,” Kurt answered.

“Then would you both be so kind as to haul yourselves back here and meet me in my office?” Holly requested.

Blaine saw Kurt nod with excitement, already standing up and raring to go. “We’ll be right there,” he confirmed. Blaine ended the call and sat there dazed for a moment, his heart pounding.

“We did it…” Kurt muttered is disbelief.

“Told ya,” Blaine replied cheekily.

Swept up in the moment and bursting with excitement, Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine’s face and landed a kiss upon him. When Kurt opened his eyes he saw Blaine’s dumbstruck expression and a big dopey smile on his face.

“Sorry! I don’t know what came over me I’m just so happy about getting the job.” Kurt stuttered.Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, giving it an assuring little squeeze. “Don’t apologize, I like your bravery and the kiss,” he assured, and he secretly looked forwards to the chance to make things even.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was bouncing and he felt like he could run a marathon, or sing a whole musical. He was that happy and that was quite the understatement. How could this be happening? Was Kurt truly this lucky? After years of dreaming, of trying to achieve direction in his life, Kurt had been trying his best but still not getting very far. It wasn’t easy to balance between staying hopeful and driven while learning to live with let down and setbacks. Rejection and recovery, that had been Kurt’s life for the last few months since college graduation. It seemed unreal that Kurt would not only get a job but a possible boost in the social side as well. Now, beyond his wildest dreams, Kurt found himself sitting in front of a modeling big wig, sitting next to a man he had kissed a short while ago, watching a large contract be placed on the desk in front him.

“Here we are boys, the things dreams are made of! Now before I am forced to ramble off all of the legal boring stuff, there’s one person who has yet to join this party… and here he is, right on time,” Holly explained as she gestured to the well-dressed man who had just stepped into her office.

Dressed in a dashing navy suit, the man walked over to the desk and greeted everyone with a charming smile.

“Kurt, Blaine, this is Carl Howell, he’s the head of the ad campaign you’ll be modeling for. One of our job partners who work exclusively with us to find the talent they need,” Holly explained.

“We like to call our models ‘representatives,’ because as you know by now, we’re not your average advertising agency. This campaign is a very important one for us, so I knew I could only trust Miss Holliday to find exactly what we were looking for. After seeing the shots from earlier today, I can confirm she and I both have good judgement. Nicely done, Miss Holliday, you couldn’t have found a more real looking pair of fresh and attractive new faces,” Carl commented.

Carl shook hands with Blaine and Kurt. “Welcome to the team, gentlemen. Thank you for becoming our poster boys for marriage equality.”

Kurt tried to hide his nerves that had started to build since learning he had gotten the job. Judging by Blaine’s intense expression beside him, his new co-star wasn’t faring any better. It was one thing to really want a job and then another to get it. To come to accept how much work and responsibility would go hand-in-hand with the thrill of getting it was quite the wakeup call. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity, I won’t let you down,” Kurt replied.

“This is a cause I really support, and I intend for that to show in my work ethic,” Blaine assured.

“Carl, you’re going to scare them and it’s a bit premature. There’s a lot of paperwork to go over still. They haven’t even taken a peek at their contracts yet. I was waiting for you to do the honours,” Holly pointed out.

“You mean the chore, but you’re right. Since you’re both new to the industry I’d better explain. Keep in mind what Holly said before: this won’t be your average modeling gig. We’re not an advertising company who sells ideas to the people wanting to sell something or create a message. We’re directly leading the cause for marriage equality. We’re on the forefront in the fight for gay rights. Don’t get too worried, this all good for you two. It means your schedule won’t be as hectic as most models have it. Mind you, it will be intense and a heavy work load but, after hearing Holly’s praise, I think you’re both up to it,” Carl explained.

Carl stopped to place a finger on Blaine’s contract before continuing with his crash course. “These contracts are for a whole year. We will have exclusive rights to your image…” he began.

“Meaning you can’t take any other modeling jobs, not that we’ll literally own your faces. Besides, you won’t really need to take any other jobs, modeling, acting or otherwise,” Holly interrupted.

“We’ll be using all branches of media for this campaign in many different ways. You’ll be working long hours as well, full of countless photo-shoots and waiting around,” Carl added.

“I’m well used to waiting,” Kurt muttered sarcastically. He worried he’d stepped out of line until he was rewarded with a chorus of laughter from all in the room.

“I knew I’d like you. You too, Blaine. So, anyway, moving this lengthy lecture along… now I know how bad you both want this job. It’s a good one, one that pays well and will keep you challenged but above all I know you’re both up to it. Before you sign those contracts, since you’ve never done anything like this before, I will insist you read the terms over thoroughly. Check and cross reference and come back tomorrow ready to sign or decline,” Holly told the pair.

Carl saw the worry creeping up on both of their young faces. “It’s not that we don’t think you two aren’t capable. This is a serious gig and one that we need our models to be totally committed to from start to finish. We don’t want anything you weren’t clear on to add conflict or legal situations, so taking some time go over the contracts is a good idea.”

“I know I’ll see you two in the morning with pens in hand, but if by some miracle I’m wrong, since it happens from time to time, I can assure you there will be no hard feelings. I might even be able to offer you future work elsewhere. But trust me when I say that this job is your best fit. You are the exact examples of who this issue is being fought for,” Holly said.

Kurt nodded. “We really are, and I know you don’t only mean because we’re gay…” Kurt began.

“You don’t need to be gay to support gay rights or marriage equality, and hopefully the rest of the world will learn to understand that. Nothing is going to change if no one’s willing to fight for it. I did some research on your association and this new marriage equality project. I think it’s brilliant to use social media as well as the usual advertising tactics to relay the message,” Blaine added.

“Wow guys, you sure know how to impress,” Holly admitted.

“Anyway, as you can imagine I’m being kept very busy. Think it over and get back to us tomorrow. If you come back here to sign these then I look forward to working with you because the job will begin straight after that. There’s not a moment to lose,” Carl announced.

A second round of handshakes was exchanged and, giving a little thumbs up to Holly, Carl left the room, leaving the three of them alone once again. “Well that went very well. I can tell he’s impressed by the both of you. Take the contracts, read them over and call my assistant in the morning. Do you have any questions?”

Blaine shook his head and Kurt did the same. “I’m good, thanks,” Blaine replied.

“I’m fine too,” Kurt confirmed.

With contracts in hand, the young would-be models got up, expressing their gratitude too many times until Holly shooed them off, and headed out of building for a second time that day. This time Blaine didn’t offer Kurt his arm to escort him out of the building. Romance was the furthest thing from their young and excited minds at that moment. Everything revolved around their careers and how this could be the start of something big, something amazing.

“So you were right,” Kurt told Blaine once they cleared the building.

“Never had a moment’s doubt,” Blaine declared as he puffed up his chest.

“Really?”

“Okay, maybe a little, but I was pretty sure and still right in the end,” Blaine offered with a smile.

Kurt giggled softly. Setting thoughts on his career aside, Kurt wasn’t about to forget Blaine or how instantly they had clicked since meeting. If Holly could see it then Kurt wasn’t about to deny the likelihood, but there was the matter of priorities. Kurt found it hard to wrap his head around the idea that he wouldn’t have to choose between love and career. That he could possibly get both was nothing short of miraculous and a bit overwhelming. First things first, Kurt had a contract to go over and while he was quite sure he’d be up first thing in the morning ready and willing to sign it, he needed to bide his time on the Blaine front. “So…” Kurt began awkwardly.

Blaine had reached the same decision. He had come too far and gone through a lot to get this opportunity. He couldn’t allow an attractive face to distract him now when he needed to be very focused. That being said Blaine couldn’t dismiss how Kurt pulled at him or how good kissing him had felt. He doubted there was a clause in the contract stating he and Kurt would be forbidden to date, going on how Holly hadn’t reacted to them being together when she called. “So… I think we both know we should head home. We’ve got a lot of reading to do,” Blaine said.

“And most likely will have an early start tomorrow,” Kurt added playfully.

“Would it be okay to get your number? I mean we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. But on the odd chance of one of us not taking the job, I don’t want you to get away,” Blaine asked sheepishly.

“That would be great, even if I have no intention at leaving you at the ‘altar’.” Kurt teased as he offered his phone to Blaine. “Text me in the morning when you’ve made your decision? I mean right now we’re both pretty sure we’ll sign but things can change,” he added.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt’s phone to add his number to his contact lists. “Done and done, you’ll hear from me in the morning. I guess all that’s left is saying goodbye…” Blaine began as he made a cute little pout.

Kurt couldn’t help himself. Blaine was so irresistibly adorable that Kurt found himself unable to hold himself back. Smirking at Blaine he leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “For good luck,” he whispered and took his phone back from Blaine.

“I do believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership, Kurt,” Blaine called out as they headed down the street.

“Do you mean romantically or strictly professionally?” Kurt asked with an impish grin.

“Right now… I think it could be both. Guess we’ll find out, huh,” Blaine beamed back.

“Sounds like fun! ‘Til tomorrow Blaine!” Kurt called out as he rushed off to the bus idling at his bus stop. ___________________________________________________________________________

Blaine was halfway through reading his contract when Cooper finally came home later that night, advancing on his brother the moment he cleared the door. Cooper snatched the contract right out of Blaine’s fingers, making him glad he had stalled on telling his brother how the second audition had gone. Of course he now knew his brother would make him regret it, but after the day’s events Blaine felt up to going head-to-head with his brother for once.

“I was still reading that, you know,” Blaine pointed out.

“What do we have here? This looks like a modeling contract… and a very well paying yearlong one at that. The way you had gone into radio silence I had assumed you’d been politely rejected. Now I see how wrong I was,” Cooper sassed as he jumped back a few steps, stopping when Blaine made no moves to join in a game of keep away.

“I’ve been kind of busy today… if you haven’t noticed by now,” Blaine threw back.

Cooper let out a loud laugh of delight; he loved when his brother rose to his level and it happened so rarely. Cooper skimmed through the contract, taking time to look at all the legal details and anything that caught his eye. Blaine allowed it since he knew letting Cooper give the contract a good look over was a smart idea since he was in the industry longer than Blaine. “Wow Blaine! This is actually a really good contract. No hidden traps or possible loopholes. It’s pretty clear and more than generous. You’d get a whole year of work from them with bonus pay and other things and them wanting modeling rights during is more than fair. Speaking as someone who’s done a number of modeling gigs over the years, my professional opinion is to take this job,” Cooper assessed.

“Oh, I was planning to. As you said, it’s an incredible offer and the money’s not even the best part!”

“But a pretty big part since I’m the one who pays the bills around here,” Cooper teased.

“At your insistence. Remember how many times I tried to give you some rent money! Anyway I’m afraid any chance of you whisking me away to go celebrate will not be happening. I need to finish reading the contract, go to sleep and then get up bright and early tomorrow go to back to Provision and sign it,” Blaine warned.

“We can save the partying ‘til tomorrow night then!” Cooper exclaimed as he handed Blaine back the contract.

Blaine paused. While no plans had been made yet, Blaine was planning to ask Kurt out so they could go on a date tomorrow to celebrate their contract signing. No matter what happened between him and Kurt, he was hopeful they could develop a relationship outside of work. Heck if he had met Kurt in any other scenario he would have made his intentions clear by now, so he was willing to wait it out for a little longer. They’d be working alongside one another, having photos taken where they needed to look like a madly in love young couple. There was lots of time to see what could develop when it came to their personal lives. But there was no way in hell Blaine was about to voluntarily tell his brother about Kurt. Instead he just gave his brother a cheeky grin, letting the excuse for getting an awesome job appear to be the sole reason for his current good mood.

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” Blaine tutted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blaine felt like an impatient child when he rose the next morning, getting a good night’s sleep hadn't been easy, but now he felt refreshed and ready to start another chapter of his life, one with an exciting new job. That was putting it lightly, and while Blaine knew he shouldn't hype the gig up it was hard not to. It had been difficult enough to keep things toned down and under-wraps from his brother's watchful eye. Since Blaine was the first one awake in the house he could let loose a little. Humming away to himself, Blaine took a shower, got dressed in a flattering ensemble and made himself a quick breakfast. As he sat at the table chewing his piece of toast Blaine's phone vibrated with an incoming text. Blaine pulled out his phone and a big, giddy smile formed on his face. It was from Kurt.

_KH: Hey, thought I'd save us the trouble and find out if you're going to be my leading man?_

_BA: We're models not lead actors, but yes, how could I say no?_

_KH: Right? I mean we'd be fools not to!_

_BA: So I guess I'll be seeing you real soon, huh?_

_KH: I guess so, and for the next twelve months._

_BA: You planning to run off after the contracts done?_

_KH: Not right now but who knows what might happen in that much time._

Blaine and Kurt continued their flirty texts for the next 20 minutes as Blaine finished his breakfast. They wrapped things up when they realized it would be very pointless to end up missing their appointment over texting. Saying so long for now was easier when the pair knew they'd meet face-to-face in a matter of hours. Knowing if he lingered for much longer Cooper would wake up and ask what he was giggling about, made Blaine hoof it out of the apartment towards his destiny.

Destiny for Blaine resided in the impressive building that was Provision Models' headquarters, though that made Blaine feel like he was part of a super hero ring rather than being a poster boy for hire. Still, little could dim his current cheery mood and Blaine had to stop himself from skipping through the front doors. Instead he put on the illusion of being a cool professional as he approached the front desk and told the young man there he had an appointment with Miss Holliday. Blaine was sent along to the same waiting area he had gone to yesterday and when he arrived, a familiar handsome face was there to greet him.

“We've got to stop meeting like this,” Blaine flirted as he strolled into the room and sat beside Kurt.

“Why exactly?” Kurt countered with an easy smile.

Blaine laughed, Kurt joining right in, and it was like they had never parted ways since last night. Truthfully Blaine was very delighted to discover that his and Kurt's playful rapport was still going strong and the novelty hadn't worn off. Good thing, too, because Blaine was looking forward to seeing how far their chemistry went and with a whole year of working together, there was lots of time to do so. “I dunno actually... I was trying to go somewhere with the comment,” Blaine replied through his muffled laughter.

“Sorry to trip you up,” Kurt offered in apology.

“Don't be, I'm enjoying your dry humour quite a lot.”

“I'll keep it coming then.”

“See that you do.”

Kurt knew they were flirting a lot, far more than he had with anyone else lately, especially someone he had met only a day ago. In all his forays into dating, relationships and romance, Kurt had never encountered someone like Blaine. If Kurt stopped to think about it, he might have become slightly unnerved with that fact. Luckily for Kurt he was too focused on how good it felt to have such pleasant company, not to mention the fact that he was about to land a job he felt very passionate about. So it wasn't his shot for the spotlight on a Broadway stage, or some illustrious film role where he'd find fame and fortune. If Kurt was fated to start out small then this was a fine way to enter the media and possibly get noticed in the process. But as optimistic as he was about the modeling job and what it stood for, Kurt knew deep down there was the worry about what he might get noticed for. Whenever an actor, performer or anyone in show business took up a role that was homosexual in nature, the first question people asked was, 'are you gay in real life?' If Kurt was asked that himself he was sure there would be no hesitance, his answer would just be a casual yes. As long as people left it at that and didn't try to dig too deep into his personal life, a peaceful state could be met. It wasn't like Kurt had anything going on in his life that would be interesting to the population, but as he sat there carrying on with Blaine, that claim could change and quick.

“So this is nice, huh? You know, I hope I don't seem too familiar, but I'm really looking forward to us working together for this job, Kurt,” Blaine admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

“So am I. I find the idea of someone like myself going through the same experience and for the first time a nice surprise. Having you to talk with is a great way to keep me distracted from how nervous I am,” Kurt babbled.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Blaine said.

The only thing that could stop the equally smitten young men’s current spurt of playful banter came in the form of a reality check. Holly's assistant appeared, clearing her throat to get their attention and informed them that Miss Holliday was ready to see them now. Blaine, ever the dapper gentleman, gestured for Kurt to go first and he followed close behind to Holly's office, where the start of their careers as models awaited. After making their grand entrance, Kurt and Blaine looked like giddy twins with matching smiles of excitement, and Holly Holliday beckoned them forth.

“Blaine and Kurt, my new favourite power couple! Please come in, let's talk contracts!” Holly urged as she placed two pens in front of each chair at her desk.

“Power couple?” Kurt asked with a smirk.

“Right ... I dunno what gossip you've heard but Kurt and I ... we haven't...” Blaine began to stutter.

“I told you it's unprofessional to tease the staff, Holly,” Carl tutted as he walked into the room. “Don't mind her, she's just hazing you a bit,” he added in assurance.

“Where are my manners? I'm sorry, you'll figure out quick what I'm like, don't worry. Things are far more relaxed around here... but still professional where it counts, of course. If everyone was all stuffy and tense here then our models would look constipated in our shoots,” Holly explained. Blaine and Kurt couldn't help themselves from snickering and Holly gave them a wink in response. “I assume you are here to give me good news?” Holly asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. “Yes, we’ve both had a chance to review the contracts and we are excited to accept your offer,” Blaine responded. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Fantastic! Well, let’s get signing then!” Holly clapped enthusiastically. She watched the duo as they set to the task of signing their contracts and when that job was done she gave them one final parting comment. “For the record, if you two decide to find out how deep your chemistry runs that's not forbidden. There are no rules about fellow models dating and the contract you're under isn't a typical modeling gig anyway. As long as you keep your personal lives out of your professional ones and your worth ethic doesn't change, you can date,” Holly explained.

“Not that's any of our business,” Carl added with a light smile.

“Very well said,” Holly agreed.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine from the corner of his eye and tried not to blush or hide his delight at that news. Any building pressure relating to mixing business and pleasure was forgotten and, for now, Kurt would try not to have any high expectations.

“That's good to know, thanks,” Blaine muttered back with a charming smile.

“I think we're really lucky to be getting this opportunity, Blaine,” Kurt commented.

“And we're lucky to have found the both of you,” Holly added.

Carl stepped forward and took both of the boys’ contracts and placed them in a tray for Holly's assistant to take care of later and properly file away. As he watched the two young men before him he had to hand it to Holly. She really had found the perfect 'poster boys' as she put it to fight against Proposition 8, with a campaign he was so invested in making great. Here were two confident youths who were fresh-faced and new, who hadn't been worn down by the grueling industry and who refused to deny or hide who they were, inside and out. It didn't take a genius to see how attracted and interested in each other the pair were. No wonder their chemistry was so visible in their photos together. While the current ambiance in the room was relaxed and cheerful, Carl knew he had to give one last speech to prepare Kurt and Blaine for what they were up against. “Now I hate to be the downer here but part of my responsibility is to protect the both of you. So I find the need to warn you: while running a campaign in support of marriage equality seems like the right thing to do for us... not everyone would agree. I don’t want you to get too anxious, but to a vast majority of the population it will be quite controversial. We'll do our best to protect the both of you during the job but you'll be thrust out in the media. So I just want you two to realize not all of the feedback will be positive,” Carl warned, “and I want you to let us know if any issues arise.”

Holly nodded in agreement, switching to her more serious side to add her thoughts to the discussion. “We all know you can't shy away and turn a blind eye to the big topics, right? I know you'll be up for this, guys. But if you ever feel threatened or harassed by the media or paparazzi I want you to let us know right away. Your job is to give your best and work as hard as possible and our job is to make it worthwhile and keep you safe.”

Blaine had known from the start that sometimes you needed to take a risk to make any progress in the world. He had a feeling one of the reasons he and Kurt were so well suited to the job was due to their own personal histories. Everything Carl and Holly was telling him felt oddly familiar; just change the word “media” to “classmates” and Blaine had experienced it all before. Back in his sophomore year of high school, Blaine had come out of the closet. His closest friends had been surprised but quickly accepted that was who Blaine truly was. Others, like his parents, had taken a little more time to adjust but he knew they still loved him regardless. That left the rest: the bullies or the small minded who saw Blaine as a freak of nature or worse, thought that his sexual orientation was nothing but a mixed up choice he had made. Coming out and facing such reactions hadn't been easy, but in the end it had been the right choice. Like then, now when Blaine was faced with another challenge he chose to go for it. “I'm going to try my best to prove to you how choosing me for this campaign was another justified and right option,” Blaine said as he held his hand out for Carl to shake.

A warm smile spread across Kurt's face. “I'm already used to controversy. I've been facing it my entire life and like the countless times before, I won't back down now. If anything, stepping out of your comfort zone can bring forth the right sort of change and opportunities, like the ones I know this job will bring. For better or worse... I'm in. I want to help make a difference in this world and if it takes posing for photos with Blaine, well then so be it. It's not like anything this job entails could be seen as negative, at least in my eyes,” Kurt said with witty enthusiasm.

Never before had Blaine encountered someone quite like Kurt, who was so brave and inspiring and he instantly became even more impressed with his new work partner. “Spoken like a true out and proud man, Kurt,” he remarked.

“Why thank you, Blaine,” Kurt said in thanks.

“Don't forget who your bosses are here! Save the flirting for your own time,” Holly teased.

Kurt and Blaine both started to blush from her playful warning and Blaine nodded, “We'll try to remember that,” he told her sheepishly,.

Holly stood up from her chair and waltzed over to her new employees with encouraging smiles. She had conveniently omitted the fact that around the company she was known as quite the cupid. Four other couples she had paired together for shoots had gotten together and two of those still were going strong. Her keen eye for personal chemistry was hardly ever wrong and when she had put Kurt and Blaine’s head shots side by side, she knew instantly what she had discovered. Despite her carefree personality there was a reason Holly Holliday was the head of her department. She knew when and how to get the job done and deliver the results needed to remain a big wig in the world of modeling agencies.

“Now that the mandatory reality check is covered, all that leaves is the job, which starts right now for the likes of you two,” Holly began.

Kurt blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected things to start off so suddenly but then the modeling world, like many jobs, was lived in the fast lane. “Great! I seriously can't wait to start!” Kurt chimed with excitement.

“What's up first?” Blaine urged.

“It's time to put your money makers to work -- and I mean your dashing profiles, before I get in trouble. You're about to be whisked off to the shoot location, where we'll start this ad campaign off with a bang. Well, you will, since I'm sadly far too busy to come along for the ride. But don't worry, Carl will be there and you'll be in very capable hands when it comes to the photographer and crew,” Holly explained.

Blaine’s mouth fell open as he and Kurt were pulled up from their seats and pushed towards the door. He hadn't expected to head straight for a shoot already. He had been expecting some test shots or maybe a make–up test or something, not this. But considering he was new to the modeling scene Blaine had to tell himself he was in for a lot of surprises. “We're doing a shoot already? What if Kurt and I had said no to the job?” he sputtered off, not able to hide his surprise.

“I think you'll learn that sometimes in life risks are worth taking. I knew you'd say yes and now... because of my bold move we're going to start ahead of schedule. Now good luck and make me proud. I can't wait to see the photogenic results of today!” Holly called as Carl ushered Kurt and Blaine out the door.

“Will we ever understand her ways?” Kurt asked Carl, feeling a little nervous about referring to his boss in such a forward way.

“I haven't, and I've been working alongside her for years. The best you can hope for is to get used to her,” Carl answered.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Blaine and Kurt were whisked off to a car waiting to take them to their destination. During the organized chaos, all the young models could do was smile and nod and try to believe their lives were real. Kurt found himself very glad that Blaine was experiencing things for the first time like he was. If he had been paired off with a pro who knew every detail, it would have been that much harder to cope. Not that Kurt wouldn't be able to adapt because he knew he could. Having Blaine along for the ride just made the journey more enjoyable and less stressful. There was nothing better than venting your feelings to an understanding ear when it came to ordeals in the workplace.

“How are you faring?” Kurt whispered to Blaine beside him.

Before answering Blaine looked around his current whereabouts, sitting in the backseat of a car beside Kurt, being driven to the shoot location, trying to let it all sink in. So far in the rush he and Kurt hadn't been filled in on where the location was, or what would be expected of them either. Carl had left in another vehicle and quickly told them he'd see them during the shoot. So for their first job there would be no familiar faces at the start, well aside from Kurt. “Um, okay so far ... amazingly. Did you think we'd be starting so abruptly?” he whispered back.

“No, but then it's not like we know what to expect,” Kurt pointed out.

“As long as it's not a nude shoot I think I'll survive,” Blaine joked.

That comment made Kurt turn bright red at the very idea and his eyes widened in panic. “Do you think they'd even warn us if we had to be naked for a shoot?” Kurt blurted out in alarm.

“Relax, Kurt. I'm sorry I brought it up. We can do this. Besides, this is a widespread project. I doubt doing some racy nude shoot would make people come on board. We're supporting marriage equality, not the honeymoon afterwards,” Blaine assured.

“If you say so...” Kurt remarked.

“Well, I can make assumptions but we'll find out soon enough. Hopefully we'll be looked after,” Blaine said.

“You will be, even I know that,” the driver spoke up.

As it turned out the driver's words were true. The second the car pulled up to the curb and the boys stepped out, they were met with a very friendly face. Attached to that excited smile was a jumpy young blonde man, who didn't look much older than the models. Relief washed across his face at the sight of Kurt and Blaine and he let out a large breath. “Finally! I was afraid you were never going to show and that would somehow be my fault!” the blonde exclaimed.

“I thought Miss Holliday said we're ahead of schedule?” Kurt asked in puzzlement.

“Oh, well what Miss Holliday thinks and what's true can often conflict -- oh god ... don't tell her I said that!”

“Only if you don't tell her how nervous I am! We had no idea we'd be doing a shoot today!” Kurt requested, his voice sounding equally flustered.

“Deal! Oh, I'm Chandler, by the way, one of the junior ADs and I've been put in charge of you two for this job. To bring you up to date on what's going to happen, get you to where you'll both need to be ... stuff like that,” Chandler rambled. He saw the polite expressions Kurt and Blaine were sporting and he tried to calm himself down. “Sorry... I get really loud and fast when I'm under stress... which is most of the time,” he explained.

“You probably know about us, but I'm Blaine...” Blaine began and then he realized it wasn't his place to introduce Kurt. And saying 'us' like that made it sound like they were a couple.

“Kurt,” Kurt finished for himself. He shook Chandler's hand after Blaine was done doing the same.

It seemed Chandler did end up misreading the “us” comment and it was like a light went on in his brain. “Oh, so this time cupid didn't need to do her magic! You two are already an item? That's so sweet, and it's no wonder you two look so good together on camera. We are so gonna knock this campaign out of the park! I can hear the wedding bells for the future legal same-sex marriages all over the country already!” Chandler gushed.

Blaine felt very embarrassed now, but Kurt's reaction didn't give him any reason to fret, much to his relief. But he knew he had to set the record straight before the rumour would catch wind and spread like wild fire. “Actually... we're not together. Kurt and I just met yesterday,” Blaine cleared up.

“Our apparent chemistry is just as surprising to us as it is to anyone else,” Kurt added.

“Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just such a hopeless romantic if you can't tell! Don't worry, I'll try not to make things awkward. That just proves you two are naturals, then, and that's just what this job needs,” Chandler told them.

“Thanks, I'm really wanting to prove my ability,” Kurt said.

“Same goes for me!” Blaine chimed in.

Chandler bopped up and down as he clapped his hands together. “Great! Oh, you're gonna make this easy for me! Thank god, because I need a break. Okay, I should start doing my job and fill you in, as we make our way to the make-up trailers. Follow my lead and I'll bring you both up-to-date...” Chandler began as Kurt and Blaine jogged to keep up.

They both listened as Chandler babbled on about what the job for the day would entail. The first job would lead to a poster that would be circulated all over the state and country: starting off loud and proud, jumping right into the heart of things. Before long they had reached their first destination.

“Why do I feel like humming 'Going to the Chapel of Love' all of a sudden?” Kurt joked as he looked at the beautiful old church before the trio.

“Right! Actually the shoot’s taking place outside, at this totally gorgeous gazebo! The shoot was supposed to be in a few days but today's weather forecast was too perfect to pass up!” Chandler explained.

“So we're doing a wedding shoot?” Blaine asked.

Chandler nodded his head vigorously. “Complete with tuxes, flowers, the whole shebang! Because you know how the saying goes, 'If you're gonna say something, then say it loud.' Words to live by, for sure. And I do, most of the time. Lemme know if your ears need a break and I'll try to tone it down.”

“I dunno about Kurt, but I think you're fine,” Blaine said. “I could never tell someone to try to be anything but themselves.”

“Exactly. Well at least when they are a good person, perhaps just slightly more exuberant than the masses,” Kurt joked, and then felt a little regretful. “I'm not crossing some professional line am I?” he asked with worry.

“Not at all! Like I said, you guys are making my job easy! So here we are, the make-up trailers. Yours is on the left, Kurt, while Blaine's is on the right. Step right up and the talented artists inside will get you all dressed and ready. I'll come back when you're done to take you to the shoot, introduce you to the photographer and the whole team. So just relax and go with the flow, okay?” Chandler explained then his pager began to beep. “Oh crap, I gotta go now, see you later and good luck!” he shouted as he ran off down the road and out of sight.

Kurt and Blaine were alone once more, about to separate to start a new chapter of their lives. Blaine gave Kurt a warm smile and leaned forward, giving Kurt a quick peck on the mouth. Caught off guard, Kurt touched his lips afterwards and he knew he was blushing.

“What was that for?” he asked in surprise.

“For luck, see you at the chapel... where I'm guessing we're gonna get photo married!” Blaine called out as he headed to his trailer.

“Gazebo, actually!” Kurt called back. He heard Blaine's laughter in response before he disappeared out of sight. Kurt stepped up the stairs to his assigned trailer and poked his head inside. The inside was familiar to Kurt from his days as an extra, make up chairs, a large mirror and not a lot of space. “Hello? Kurt Hummel, reporting for duty...” Kurt called as he stepped inside the trailer, looking for signs of life.

At the sound of Kurt's voice, the other occupant of the trailer appeared, making her own grand entrance. Decked out and dressed from head-to-toe in pink hues and jewelry, a cute young woman close to Kurt's own age jumped out into view. Taking one look at Kurt and letting out a girlish squeal, she rushed over to Kurt, advancing on him with no warning. She touched his face, her eyes staring at him in awe. “You're finally here and wow! You are just as gorgeous in the flesh as you are in the photos! The second they showed me the results from your first shoot I begged Miss Holliday to let me work on you for this job,” the girl gushed.

“Uh, hi there...” Kurt said in response, unable to hide his surprise from the sudden attack.

“Oh I'm sorry, I tend to get really forward when I'm excited. I'm Sugar Motta, your make-up artist for the day. I promise I'll try to behave but with cheek bones and a complexion like yours... it's hard to remain calm. You're a make-up artist’s dream! I am so glad I chose to double as a hairdresser too!” Sugar exclaimed.

“Well I'm certainly glad to be in the hands of someone so gung-ho for the job. You probably know my name, but I'm Kurt.”

“I do know you by name and now in person, but we really should get to work now. There's little time for pleasantries in the modeling world. That's why it pays to chat while I work my magic on you and seeing you like this... makes me realize how easy that will be. Though I didn't know you'd be this rosy cheeked. You looked so pale in your head shots,” Sugar explained as she guided Kurt to the makeup chair.

At the mention of his flushed face, Kurt turned an even brighter shade of red when he thought of the cause. “This glow of mine isn't natural ... my co-star’s to blame,” Kurt admitted, unsure if he should’ve given the honest answer, but he thought it couldn't hurt.

“Ooh, so the chemistry you two had in the photos is bleeding into real life! Guess Cupid Holliday has struck again,” Sugar teased as she began to go through her collection of make-up to find the best suited choices to complement Kurt's complexion.

Kurt made a face. Chandler had said the same thing before but Kurt hadn't noticed until it was brought up for the second time. “What does that mean exactly? Cupid Holliday,” he prompted.

“You don't know? Oh, well you're new to the company so I guess you wouldn't. Holly Holliday has got this knack for picking people who do well together for photo-shoots. I think at least four or five couples she put together have hooked up in real life. Two of whom are still together, one just got married even!” Sugar explained.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“You're serious aren't you? That many got together... wow, the mind reels!” Blaine said in surprise.

Blaine's own make-up artist, a young woman named Tina, had shared the same piece of gossip and his reaction mirrored his co-star’s. Great, yet another thing to take into account when it came to Kurt and how charismatic and desirably Blaine already found him. Especially since Blaine was currently getting prettied up for a mock wedding where he and Kurt would look like happy grooms.

“Sounds like you wouldn't mind that trend continuing,” Tina coaxed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sure, he had just met her but already Blaine liked Tina and felt he could trust her. Up until now he'd never have to take into account how professional he should be when it came to his personal life. Since breaking up with his ex three months ago, Blaine hadn't gotten back into the dating pool. His social life had only begun to restart since meeting Kurt and now it was like he was going into overdrive. “Oh, I dunno ... the possibility does seem tempting. But actually ... I could use some advice on this, if you promise to keep it to yourself. I'd like to be here more than a day before the gossip flies,” Blaine admitted.

“Sure, you learn quick how to keep secrets here, big or small,” Tina assured as she applied another layer of foundation on Blaine's face.

“Isn't it kind of ... rash to start something with a co-worker? I mean, I know our situation is slightly different. But we're going to be working together for a whole year. What if we just become one of those couples who didn't work out?”

“Well I happen to know the three who didn't stay together are still on good terms. You sort of have to be, if you don't want it to affect your career,” Tina explained.

“Sound advice to be sure. Normally I wouldn't be so resistant, it's just ... I dunno. I guess the best thing I can do is relax, not put any pressure on myself or Kurt and see what happens?” Blaine said.

“Good advice to follow. I actually know what it's like to date someone you work with on a regular basis. My boyfriend is the camera man for today's shoot. We've been together for six months and we're still going strong,” Tina told Blaine.

“Then there's hope for the rest of us huh?” Blaine replied with a smirk.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt felt like he was having an out-of-body experience as he watched his reflection in the full length mirror in front of him. Just the sight of being carefully dressed in a sleek black wedding tux, and white dress shirt with a matching white bow-tie, made his head begin to whirl. Kurt felt like he had been sent back in time to when arranged marriages were the norm. However, now he was being prepared to meet his husband-to-be, not a blushing bride. “This is really weird...” Kurt muttered, more to himself than his assembly team.

“Are the pants too tight or something? I'm sure I got the fit right,” Kurt's wardrobe director, a no-nonsense type of guy named Keith, asked.

Kurt shook his head, doing his best to ignore Sugar who was looking at him dead centre as she assessed the shape of his bangs. “No, the suit fits great. It's just... I feel like I really am getting ready for my wedding day. I have to stop myself from getting all giddy and nervous ... and remind myself it's not real.”

“But it could be! Not just for you and Blaine, but for all the other same sex couples out there who want their wedding day to be real as the next,” Sugar pointed out.

“Very true, and it's quite humbling I guess ... at least I look smashing, thanks to you two,” Kurt replied with an appreciative smile.

“You're going to knock them dead, Kurt. How is anyone going to be able to resist how adorable you and Blaine are?” Sugar gushed.

Keith chose to remain professionally silent during the conversation. Putting all his attention on Kurt's state of dress, he circled Kurt and suddenly reached out lift up the back of Kurt's jacket and inspect his back end. Kurt tried to take the move in stride as he was sure it was all due to the job at hand. Finally Keith gave an approving nod and made one final attempt to smooth the front lapel of Kurt's suit. “Right, you're fully dressed and ready now. Do the company proud, Kurt,” he remarked and without another word left the trailer, as his job was done.

Feeling a little self-conscious, whether it was his wedding day or not, Kurt still wanted to do his best since the job was very important to him. If he could help make marriage equality a reality in any way, however small, he'd consider it a job well done. Kurt turned around and crouched down so Sugar could make the few last finishing touches to his skillfully crafted coiffure. “How do I look?” he asked nervously.

“Like a million bucks,” Sugar declared.

Before Kurt could voice his gratitude for the flattering compliment, there was a light knock on the door. “I bet that's Chandler, ready to whisk me off to the shoot location. Thanks Sugar, you were a real treat... I hope we'll get to do this again,” Kurt sputtered off as he headed towards the door.

“Good luck!” Sugar called.

But when Kurt opened the door he wasn't greeted with an excited blonde. Instead he found a very dapper-looking Blaine standing in front of him. He looked very much the definition of handsome, decked out in a suit that matched Kurt’s own that only heightened Blaine’s already attractive traits. The large and undeniable grin he gave Kurt when their eyes met only made Kurt's heart begin to race, like they were actually getting married for real. “Blaine?” he blurted out in surprise.

“Surprise! Chandler should be along in a second but I was dying to know how you turned out ... and I'm very glad I got to you first. Wow ... you look amazing, Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed.

“So do you. I seriously find myself wishing we were doing this for real,” Kurt began to reply until he heard Sugar gasp from behind and his expression turned to horror. “Oh my god, I said that last part out loud didn't I?” Kurt said with woe.

“Yeah, you did, but I could have said it just as easily. I know we can both be professional about this. Let’s just do our best to show all of the wonderful possibilities for marriage equality, not just the benefits for us.”

“Is he for real?” Sugar asked. Her question broke the romantic mood but that was just what the boys needed to happen.

Blaine and Kurt broke out into much welcomed laughter. Kurt beamed at Blaine, linking his arm into the crook of Blaine's elbow and strolling alongside him down the stairs of the trailer and back outside. “I think I wanna find out,” Kurt answered, whether Sugar could hear him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There couldn't have been a more romantic scene to be thrust into: a white gazebo, out in nature surrounded by trees and soft green grass. White flowers, roses with baby's breath, and ribbons of taffeta and lace decorated the columns. What shattered the illusion was the countless people walking by, carting heavy photography equipment and lighting gear. Kurt had no trouble telling himself he wasn’t on his actual wedding day, not when a guy dressed in a hideous and common t-shirt and shorts combo thrust a white bouquet in Kurt's hands.

“I guess this is it then?” Kurt said to the young man on his left, waving the bouquet in his direction.

“Looks like it... ready to do this?” Blaine asked.

“What, do a mock wedding photo-shoot that might help gain marriage rights for same sex couples? Of course I am!” Kurt scoffed.

The pair was ushered over to the gazebo and quickly prompted about what was expected of them, what sort of poses their photographer would want, and how the shoot would end up taking a good portion of the day. All the while, both men tried their best not to succumb to California's blazing heat and sweat right through their tuxes.

When a familiar face appeared, both models were happy and relieved to see him. Carl made his way to the crowded area and he nodded at the sight of the two. “Well, you two look marvellous! Holly is going to love the results of today's work -- but not as much as the photographer, who's just arrived.”

Blaine leaned forward to get a glance at the man in question; he was curious to see what Tina's boyfriend looked like. When a tall, kind-faced young man with short black hair and a carefree mannerism approached the group, Blaine was surprised. This was him? Blaine had been expecting some extreme hardball artist who took crap from no one to get the photographic results that made you famous.

“Hey guys, I see everything is well under way, and now it's my turn,” the young man stated as he jogged up.

“Meet Mike Chang, an up-and-coming photographer who our agency was lucky enough to snag. He'll be the one to handle your shoot. Go easy on them Mike, this is their first day on the job,” Carl said as he introduced the new arrival.

“Of course I will. I thrive on encouragement, not scare tactics. You'll see how well that works when the negatives come back. Nice to meet the both of you. Let's all do our best today,” Mike said in greeting.

After pleasantries were exchanged between the new models and their first photographer, the real work began. It started with Kurt and Blaine needing to get up close and personal. That wasn't hard to comply with, and the pair even managed to keep it together and fool everyone into thinking they were old pros at this. Really it didn't escape either newly made model how bashful they were on the inside when they were literally being thrust together, pushed up nice and close. All they could do was smile and attempt to evoke the romantic ambiance they were trying to sell.

“That's it guys, smile, really try to show the love... Kurt, move your chin to the left there... almost got it...” Mike muttered from behind the camera lens.

Kurt did his best to make the necessary movements, but Blaine's hand touching the small of his back was rather distracting. The intense near blinding light of the flash as Mike took shot after shot wasn't helping either, but Kurt took it all in stride. So did Blaine, who was also doing well considering how out of his element he was.

After a few more shots Blaine was handed the bouquet this time to hold and both he and Kurt were given instructions byMike to hold the bunch of flowers between their grasping hands. Kurt gave Blaine a sheepish smile as they tried to get their coordination under control and do what was being asked of them.

“You're getting the hang of it now, this might be the money shot...” Mike said.

“Maybe we should lace our fingers together?” Kurt offered, hoping his opinion wouldn't be taken as being too forward.

“That's an excellent idea, wish I had thought of it!” Carl replied and Mike gave an agreeing nod.

It was the perfect picture, Blaine and Kurt standing as close as physically possible, the sides of their heads almost touching. In the middle of the seemingly tender embrace, Blaine and Kurt's connected hands, now with fingers laced together, held the bouquet in place with their thumbs. Blaine's mouth was slightly open to reveal a toothy grin, like he couldn't believe he was marrying the love of his life. Blaine made this act possible by thinking what he would be like if he was actually on his wedding day, no matter who was going to marry in this fantasy. Just the idea of getting to express his love on such a special day that was not only legal but fully accepted by society -- both notions seemed far off into the future, but he hoped each would become a reality at some point in time.

Kurt’s mouth was closed shut but the dreamy expression on his features was every bit as believable as his shutter bug subject buddy. It was like anyone looking upon him in that moment could read his thoughts, and they were saying, “This is happening, it's really my day, I'm getting married today!”

Mike took a number of shots of the scene of wedded bliss before he was content. “Okay at ease you two, great work so far!”

Blaine and Kurt pulled apart instantly -- not that they found being so close uncomfortable, but their swift movements were all to do with the stifling heat and being dressed in full black.

“Good lord, I feel like I'm trapped in an easy bake oven,” Kurt wheezed.

“Lucky for you it's break time. Take those jackets off and go get some well-deserved refreshments. Chandler?” Carl called out as he clapped his hands together to break the shoot up for an intermission.

At the sound of his name, Chandler snapped into action and ordered his two gofers to take Blaine and Kurt's jackets, handing them portable fans as a trade-off. “I've got it covered, boss! Right this way, gentlemen. The catering car is close by and so is a trailer with full air conditioning.”

“Lead the way, please. If I wasn't so near over-heated I'd run,” Blaine commented as he walked alongside Kurt and behind Chandler.

“You think living in LA for the past five years would mean I've gotten used to the heat...” Kurt remarked.

“I read you loud and clear. There's no fun in having to dress down so much just to cope,” Blaine said with a cute pout.

Blaine's complaint over how the LA lacked the necessary cold weather to allow layers was actually turning Kurt on. This combined with his apparent good looks and sexual appeal of course made Kurt glad he was holding onto a fan, since he was feeling quite flustered now for different reason that being a prisoner to the elements.

“You guys were totally amazing. I mean seriously, there was no way to tell you weren't taking your actual wedding photos! If I had half the talent that you two had then I wouldn't be running around like a chicken with a head cut off doing others’ bidding! Not that I mind my job. I'm very fortunate and I mean, I feel like I'm helping make a real difference, one cup of coffee at a time!” Chandler chattered to such an extent it was amazing how he could do so without taking a breath for air. “Oh, I'm doing it again!” he blurted out.

“Again, I think it's very impressive,” Blaine assured.

“I can get myself going when I'm really into it too, but not to such a scale,” Kurt added.

“Since you're being so nice to me I'm going to go get you both ice coffees from the nearby Starbucks,” Chandler said.

“Um, well I would love that, but Kurt...” Blaine began, once again falling into the habit of speaking for Kurt like they were a couple.

“Would like nothing better than an iced mocha, thank you Chandler. That would hit the spot... especially since I quit my coffee bar job and have to pay for my java now,” Kurt finished for himself.

Chandler brought them to the craft services, which was conveniently next to their trailer. He told them they had an hour-long break and dashed off to get them their promised drinks. Finding themselves in each other’s company once more, Kurt and Blaine chose to make the most of their situation which, while hectic and a little crazy, was something wonderful. That was the agreed opinion between Blaine and Kurt as they found themselves sitting in their trailer, munching on their lunch and out of their tuxes for the break.

“Well today has been quite the day. Even when we're not eating wedding cake, I'm having the time of my life,” Blaine stated.

“Who needs cake when we have iced coffees?” Kurt asks. “Oh, who am I kidding? Think we should abuse our position and ask Chandler to go on a cake run?”

“We could go out together after the job’s over...” Blaine suggested.

“Have that date we haven't gotten around to going on yet?” Kurt added flirtatiously.

“Will you go out with me, Kurt?” Blaine asked, finding the need to do it properly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, reaching out to brush off a piece of cheese from the corner of Blaine's mouth. “Yes, I'll go out with you, Blaine,” he cooed.  
___________________________________________________________________________

There was no trip off to Hawaii or another romantic location, no honeymoon to follow but there had been a bouquet toss at the end of the job. In a fun twist, Blaine threw the bouquet to Kurt, who caught it, the pair laughing away. What had started out as a fun little gesture led to Mike loving the idea and taking shot after shot. By the time Blaine and Kurt were back at the studio building, Holly was locked in a business meeting and couldn't see them. Those were the breaks sometimes and since their delay was due to their impromptu second shoot, there was little cause to complain. With the orders to come back in two days to see the results of the shoot and talk about their next gig, the boys were released and sent off for the night after a job well done.

“So, still up for that promised date, Blaine? The job went longer than expected, so I'd understand if you wanna take a rain-check,” Kurt said in offering.

“No, I want to go on our date as planned. Do you need any time to freshen up or should we go now?” Blaine countered.

Kurt shook his head. “No need to stall. Sugar got me all spruced up after the shoot was over. In fact I've never looked better, so let's start our date now. I was promised cake after all...” Kurt chimed.

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, who took it, and the pair walked through the parking lot, swinging their arms as they went. Their current happy state didn't feel too overly familiar, not when hours ago they had been getting far cozier with each other. The difference now was their bonding moment was off the clock and into their free time so that meant they got to call the shots on what happened and who went where. _____________________________________________________________________________

Dessert at the Cheesecake Factory had been very sweet indeed but when the wining and dining portion of their first date was through, neither wanted the night to end. Since Blaine had been the one to ask Kurt out on the date, Kurt felt it was his turn to make the next request. Which he chose to bring up after they left the restaurant and were inside of Blaine's parked car.

“So... that was a lovely dinner Blaine, I had a really good time. I've never had such pleasant conversations over a meal before,” Kurt began.

“Which turned into flirting, more than innocent conversation,” Blaine added.

“That too... I might have gone a little overboard...”

“No... I found it cute and you very witty and charming. Because, if you noticed, I flirted right back with a vengeance.”

“I find myself not wanting our evening to end, at least not yet. We don't have any work obligations tomorrow, either,” Kurt continued.

“Neither do I, and I'm glad you brought this up. I wanted to but I didn't want to insinuate anything... like where my intentions are,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt gave Blaine an appreciative smile. He wasn't some bashful sixteen-year-old anymore. Kurt had some experience with relationships. He'd had a couple of boyfriends and a few casual flings but he normally wasn't the type of guy to put out on the first date, since he had his standards … which were being fiercely challenged by the young man sitting in the driver’s seat beside him. How was he supposed to go slow and see where things went when Blaine was so sexually agonizing to him?

Blaine wasn't having much better luck, not when he could see the conflicted desire on Kurt's face. He was no stranger to the conundrum of acting or holding back when it came to his sexual urges. A couple times he had made bad calls and gotten physical too quickly and it had affected the relationship afterwards.

Since they had made it this far thanks to their apparent chemistry Kurt decided in an impulsive whim to test it further-by reaching out and capturing Blaine's face with his hands and kissing him right on the mouth. Sometimes doing the daring thing had innate rewards and now was one of those times, as Blaine kissed Kurt back, not shying away. How could he when Kurt's lips felt so good on his own. Kissing Kurt was the best feeling ever. He didn't want it to stop and neither did Kurt.

“Okay, neither of us wants to stop yet so... whose place is it gonna be? Yours or mine?” Kurt asked.

“Whichever is the closest!” Blaine blurted out as Kurt began to suck on his neck.

After a quick exchange of addresses it turned out that Kurt's house was the closer one, and they soon arrived there. Theystumbled up the stairs to Kurt and Mercedes' quaint little apartment in Pasadena, laughing and kissingall the way there. Kurt had a hard time getting his keys to fit in the lock, but considering Blaine was sucking on his neck, that was understandable. Giggling away, when Kurt finally got the door open, he pushed Blaine inside and was on him as soon as the door closed behind him.

“Oh god, I'm so glad I didn't get rusty when it comes to this stuff,” Blaine groaned as Kurt got all up in his business, something he was very glad for, not to mention turned on by.

“What stuff?” Kurt teased.

“Making out, going to a guy’s apartment, that sort of thing... it's been a while for me,” Blaine explained.

Kurt found Blaine's honesty refreshing and the fact that he was nervous like Kurt, comforting. Kurt could sure relate, since he hadn't even kissed a boy for over a month. That had partly been intentional because Kurt was off the idea of anything casual and so far, no possible long term relationship had come his way, until now. Of course Kurt wasn't thinking to the future as he kissed Blaine's addictive lips. No, he was very much focused on the present and what he wanted to do to Blaine right now. “Same for me... um... should we be alarmed at how... impulsive we're being?” Kurt asked.

Why was the world testing him so? Blaine knew he had to take a step back if he wanted to give Kurt a good answer, the right answer. The trouble was his body, or his rising libido, didn't want to relent when it came to control. Realizing that fact helped Blaine cool his jets a bit and notice Kurt was right to ask him that. Here he was, basically dry humping Kurt against the wall, but Kurt had been the one to put him there, heavily making out and holding little back.

While Blaine at this point in his life was no stranger to what happened next, he was being impulsive, as Kurt had said. Blaine remembered the deal he had made with himself after he and his ex had broken up. No rebound guy, no string of one night stands or hooks up. Blaine might’ve only been 22 but he wanted to stop dating and find someone to settle down with, for better or worse. He certainly hadn't expected to find someone who could be that person so soon and all he wanted to do after meeting him wasn't taking things slow in any sense. Why was that a bad thing though? Didn't a number of people start relationships after a first and wonderful hook up? Blaine wasn't a teenager anymorewhere felt he had to date a boy for months before ever trying to get into his pants. In fact, considering how restrained he had been in what should have been his time to get out there, he could hardly judge his current sense of urgency.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, noticing him pull back slightly.

Blaine blinked, backtracking by giving Kurt a quick kiss of assurance. “Sorry, my mind was getting away from me there. It's a very good question, one I'm glad you have the balls to ask! Just... when it comes to figuring out the answer...”

“It's okay, I don't have any either,” Kurt admitted. Which was very true, so was the fact he and Blaine hadn't met at some bar. This wasn't a one night stand. He and Blaine would be working together for a whole year and at very close quarters. Kurt didn't think he'd ever get sick of Blaine but they would be spending hours in each other’s company, working side by side. “There are also our careers to consider...” he added.

“Yeah, we could easily become distracted,” Blaine agreed.

“So what should we do?” Kurt asked.

Yet another question and one that held no easy answer, so Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and pulled him away from the wall. “I think before we do anything ... we owe it to ourselves and our careers to talk first. Then when we make any decisions... it won't be from a fit of passion. I mean I want you Kurt, but... I'm worried that I shouldn't, not by this much.”

Now wasn't the time to keep his true feelings back. All filters were off so the truth could come out. If Kurt wasn't fully honest with himself then he could never allow anything to happen that night and he wanted to, more than he realized. “It's like you’re inside my head, Blaine, and are able to read my thoughts. Which is pretty scary actually... why are you still here?” Kurt joked, needing a break in tension.

“I'm not going anywhere. I want us to date and I don't mean casually. I don't want that type of relationship, not anymore,” Blaine admitted.

“But is it too soon for that step? We just met two days ago! I know back in high school all it took was a one kiss or a quick 'I like you' and everyone would pair up. But not for me, I never had it that easy. I never knew if I'd find anyone who would feel about me in the same way I could feel about them. That changed after I graduated, but even then, finding people who were gay like me ... didn't make it easier,” Kurt tried to explain. There was too much to think about, so many facts and Kurt hardly knew which ones to voice or not. They weren't teenagers anymore, living under their parents’ roofs and by their rules. If they screwed up it would be no one's fault but their own, with no scapegoats to blame. “I don't really know what to say... I'm getting total deja vu here,” Kurt said sheepishly.

“I think it's adorable. I think you’re adorable, and I still don't want to go. I want this to happen, whatever this is exactly. I want to be your boyfriend; I think we'd do well together...” Blaine started.

“I will admit I've never connected with someone on this many levels and so quickly,” Kurt confessed.

“What about Miss Holliday's whole track record with her model choices getting together?” Blaine offered playfully.

Kurt gave Blaine a cute little smile. Of course Blaine had found out about that juicy piece of gossip too. Kurt figured if his and Blaine's chemistry was so easy to notice just by their photos alone he shouldn't be so hesitant to find out himself. Who were they to test fate? Out of all the things Kurt wanted, Blaine being at the front of the line, there were things he didn't want to happen. “I can't do anything with you unless we make some sort of commitment,” he warned.

“Good, I'm glad, because I couldn't sleep with you if we didn't. I'm not that kind of guy... I could never mislead to get sex,” Blaine assured.

“I might’ve had a fling now and then myself, but not very often.”

“This is all encouraging, because I'm trying to steer clear of those.”

Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine, to let what they felt for each other help them along, when so far it was on a very primeval level. He didn't though, knowing it would be a better pay off to hold back, since he was a romantic at heart. Still holding onto Blaine's hand, Kurt lead him over to his living room and brought them to sit on the couch. Moving to the bedroom would be too tempting, or rather Blaine would be. “Tired of the dating scene already?” he asked playfully.

“Pretty much, for reasons I won't get into right now. Let's just say my last relationship didn't end too well,” Blaine admitted. He wasn't about to tell Kurt the whole story, not at this point, as it wasn't short. Blaine’s mind wasn't on the past; there was Kurt, right before his eyes, and to Blaine, nothing seemed wrong, if it included him. “I want to be with you, Kurt,” he finally told Kurt softly.

Kurt's heart began to race. He had no idea if this was what love at first sight felt like, or if he'd come to love the young man before him. All he knew at this point is he wanted to find out and he didn't want to go slow. “This is a lot to consider... should we give ourselves time to think?”

“You know... everything points to me saying we should but, I don't want to,” Blaine confessed.

“Oh thank god, neither do I!” Kurt muttered with relief.

“Us having sex might help?” Blaine offered.

Kurt laughed at that brave comment, “I'd love if it did ... okay, so one last thing before we jump into bed here.”

“I'm all ears,” Blaine coaxed.

“I have good intentions. I won't lose interest in you when our clothes are back on,” Kurt stated, when he had said something similar before. But he wanted to make things very clear.

“Good to know, and it's noted. Just like you should know I want us to be exclusive from the start. If it's not too much pressure,” Blaine suggested.

“As long as all goes well tonight I see that not being a problem... and I think it's safe to say it will,” Kurt replied.

“Great, there goes the bar, being raised beyond my reach...” Blaine groaned.

“Quit whining, it's not sexy,” Kurt warned.

Blaine shut up once Kurt gave him his best come-hither look where the desired target got the message and quickly got the message.The time to talk was over and now it was moment to move the night along, to where both young men wanted to go. To get there Kurt made the first move, as he was the host and Blaine his honoured guest, who he kissed with rising passion. Blaine and Kurt managed to keep making out as they got up off the couch and headed to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine had to stop himself from running through the door and throwing Kurt onto the bed. “I'd ask for a tour but that can wait,” Blaine growled through their fevered kisses.

“I'll give you one in the morning,” Kurt muttered as he let out a low moan.

“Got protection?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, I have enough sense to keep stocked up,” Kurt breathed.

If Blaine wasn't so wonderfully diverting, Kurt might have felt alarmed that he was giving it up on the first date and without any second thoughts. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of and Kurt wasn't about to judge himself, not when he didn't feel nervous. He probably should have but, since he wasn't, Kurt didn't bother with all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. All of his feelings for Blaine that had been building since their chance meeting were the catalyst to tip the scale. Heck, if you were to look at it one way it was sort of like he and Blaine had gotten married today.

Nothing could be truer for Blaine, and he was more than willing to let his rising libido take over. Blaine took hold of Kurt and kissed him, putting so much aggressive passion into the kiss that it was hard for Kurt not to take him on the spot. All doubts were cast aside, just like their clothes, which soon came to decorate the floor of Kurt's bedroom. There might not have been an actual wedding that day but regardless, there was an enjoyable night for the happy new couple. Whether they were in a deluxe honeymoon suite in Honolulu or the bedroom in a California apartment didn't matter either. What made the difference was the company.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Mind blowing or not, when both of their heads fell back on the pillows for the last time, the post sex atmosphere in the room felt a little awkward. Which had nothing to do with how the sex had gone, that had been incredible. The problem was when it had happened - on the first date. It took Blaine and Kurt a few moments to catch their breath before anything could be admitted to each other since they knew avoiding any difficultly would only make things worse.

Blaine placed his arm behind his head and let out a long sigh. If he didn't admit some things to Kurt he might get the wrong idea. He could think that Blaine's odd mood now was due to real regret and it wasn't. “So uh, Kurt ... that was really good... I mean really... but uh... I feel kind of weird now that it's over,” Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt turned on his side. He wasn't that worn out, but he felt no need to get redressed since he didn't intend to ask Blaine to leave. Their pillow-talk would merely be different because of the confusing act to jump into bed so suddenly. There was no real fear in Kurt now, because Blaine was worth it and so was being honest. Kurt stroked the side of Blaine's face softly and he showed with his look he wasn't overly concerned with the confession. “I feel it too... the night ended in a totally different way that we've been leading up to. Before our date was over I was expecting to maybe encounter a little sexual frustration but that would’ve been it,” Kurt added.

“So what happened to make us go all the way instead?” Blaine asked.

“How about I give you my theories, then you say yours and we'll cross reference to get possible answers?” Kurt suggested.

“Sounds good. I'm glad we stopped before we were totally worn out or this would have to wait till the morning,” Blaine said with a chuckle.

“That's one sensible thing we've done then... so the first thing I think I should say is, I'm normally not the type of guy who sleeps with someone on the first date. Since we've met I've been trying to keep that trait going. If becoming sexually active during my college years has taught me anything, I'm not cut out for casual relationships or flings,” Kurt explained.

“I'm bad at those too,” Blaine admitted, leaving out the part that he had decided he wanted to settle down. He'd save something that big for another day, since they had enough to be honest about as it was. “That's why I was so conflicted over whether to kiss you or not earlier,” Blaine confessed.

“Up until tonight, I was so convinced that taking things slow was the right way to go. That if I were to sleep with a guy I liked right at the start, nothing good would happen. It would be the end of a possible long term relationship and give a different message than what I'd want. But ever since we've met you've been testing my morals. I'm not just talking about how sexually attractive I find you... the connection I felt between us was hard to register. After our date I was so confused and swept up in the moment that I just went for it,” Kurt rambled.

Blaine smiled affectionately at Kurt, finding his flustered state adorable and he knew what to say next. “The only reason I went for it with you and had sex was because I knew you and I were on the same page. I wasn't thinking straight in that moment, but now I'm starting to realize what my reasons were. That us hooking up so soon isn't a deal breaker and I like how we don't have to string things along at a slower pace just because of what is deemed appropriate. Every situation is different and our own choice to make,” Blaine explained.

“Wow... does getting laid usually make you this wise?” Kurt teased.

“No... so it must be your positive effect on me, another plus,” Blaine laughed.

“It seems the basic conclusion is: we wanted to sleep with each other, so we did,” Kurt stated.

“That sounds about right, when it comes to why... our building chemistry made us reach a point where we wanted each other enough to do it. Despite what our previous history with stuff like this was... I might feel weird but I'm not regretful,” Blaine said, having to make that final point very clear.

“Neither am I. We're not teenagers in high school anymore, we're adults...” Kurt started.

“Who can make our own choices, the only risk is dealing with them afterwards,” Blaine added in agreement.

“Which we're dealing with right now, by talking and being honest with each other,” Kurt remarked.

“We are. We should be proud of ourselves.”

“I wouldn't go that far...” Kurt said playfully.

As the mood began to lighten and turn into a sleepy and sated state, the pair smiled at each other and allowed themselves to fully relax. Kurt reached forward and gathered Blaine into his arms, ignoring how they were both slightly sweaty. Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips, taking a deep breath and snuggled up to his new boyfriend.

“So just to be clear, we won't let this become an issue right?” Blaine asked in closing.

“No, there's nothing to worry about, our talk made that quite clear,” Kurt replied.

“Good... cause all I wanna do now is sleep!” Blaine said with a loud yawn.

Kurt's eyes began to droop and he was more than willing to comply. He couldn't stay awake for much longer anyway. One upside to sleeping together this quickly was he now had a comfy bed-mate to cuddle with all night. Blaine wasn't a one night stand; he was his boyfriend and one he liked to think would stick around. The sex had been good but more than anything Kurt felt even more connected to Blaine, he had shared a part of himself that brought them closer to each other. How could that be wrong? It wasn't. With that final thought Kurt let his need for sleep take over.  
_________________________________________________________________________

“Did Kurt even come home last night?” Anthony asked as he and Puck walked into the apartment the following afternoon.

“It's Kurt, where else would he be?” Puck said.

“I dunno why I hang out with you two... or at least Puck,” Mercedes said as she shook her head.

The man in question came whistling out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, with a big goofy expression. His face went deadpan as he noticed the three arrivals that, judging by their evil grins, were going to make him wish he were dead, or deaf. “You're here...” he said slowly.

“Well I do live here. Anthony and I are dating and Puck's the friend we can't shake loose. So why shouldn't we be here?” Mercedes replied, still smirking away.

As if on cue, the answer to the question came out of the bathroom, the same one Kurt had been in a second ago but he hadn't bothered with a towel. “Hey Kurt, I know you're not used to guests but leaving me a towel would’ve been...” Blaine began to comment until he saw they weren't alone.

Kurt rushed in front of Blaine to block his nude state from the on-lookers before them and ushered him into his bedroom, saving him from a scary fate. “Believe me, you'll thank for me for this later. Lay low for a while and get dressed,” Kurt hissed as Blaine.

“You're so cute when you get all flustered,” Blaine gushed, stopping to kiss him.

“And you're not helping! Scat!” Kurt muttered, closing the door, shutting off Blaine's chuckling.

Kurt wished he could escape into the bedroom as well. Heck, he'd barricade the door and wait the storm out if it were possible. But he knew it wasn't; the sooner he faced his friends the better he'd be able to recover from his knack for having very bad timing. Why hadn't they gone to Blaine's place? If his brother had walked in on them or something like what he was now facing, Kurt would be the one to get the easier job. Oh well, this what was growing up was all about which was ironic because he knew his friends would be far from mature right now. “Okay... what have you got for me?” he asked with a sigh.

Puck was first to comply and he did so by breaking out in a round of applause, coming over to punch Kurt in the shoulder. “Dude! I knew you had it in you ... though I guess that naked guy did, if you're into that,” he praised.

“Oh lord, Puck, don't applaud me on this. That's even worse than teasing,” Kurt muttered with a groan.

“Where to begin, Kurt? I'm torn because in all your adventures in dating... I've never come across a nude guy in our apartment. At least one I haven't met before... what's going on?” Mercedes demanded.

Kurt glanced to Anthony who shrugged. Kurt guessed since he hadn't known Kurt for very long he chose not to intrude. Sadly with the other two there was no such luck. “That was Blaine. He's... new...” Kurt began.

“Obviously,” Mercedes declared.

“He's the guy I was paired up with for my modeling job and our apparent chemistry on camera transcends into reality. Look, before you start to tease me or worse, lecture me on how sudden this is, I'm well aware and you all know I'm not normally the kind of person who'd have sex so soon. But Blaine's different. I wanted to be with him... it's as easy as that,” Kurt explained.

“For how long, though?” Mercedes pressed.

Kurt threw up his hands. He did not want to be doing this right now and especially when he was half naked and dressed only in a towel. “I have no idea... maybe for the rest of my life,” he admitted.

“Wait, what?” Mercedes exclaimed.

By this point Puck and Anthony had escaped to the couch and left the pair of roommates to feud on their own, not that they were really arguing. Kurt crossed his arms over his bare chest. Sure he expected her surprise and if the tables were turned he would have had the same reaction. Kurt shook his head. Was this payback for having such a great night?

“Mercedes, I really like him. Being with him is... there are no words! I'm sure you have a lot to say to me about hooking up like this. But with Blaine, I'm not pushing him away because it's too sudden. Believe me, everything you want to tell me has already crossed my mind and it hasn't affected my decision,” Kurt warned.

Torn between concern and knowing it would be pointless to push Kurt any further because he was showing his stubborn side, Mercedes let out a sigh and just booped the end of his nose with her finger playfully. Kurt relaxed when he saw her let up, her expression turning from concern and surprise to affection. “Fine, but you need to fill me in on the details,” she insisted.

“Gladly, just later on when Blaine's not hiding in my bedroom and I'm fully dressed. Now I'm gonna go back in there and tell Blaine all is well and that he can come out. And you three are going to be nothing but courteous to my boyfriend,” Kurt informed his friends.

“If he got you to commit this quickly I'm sure we'll like him,” Mercedes assured her friend.

“I really don't care, date or sleep with who you want. It's your life,” Puck replied with a shrug, having a rare considerate moment.

“Thank you, Puck. And you too Mercedes,” Kurt said.

“It would be nice not to be the only outsider,” Anthony admitted with a smirk.

“Very true. Okay, be nice and I'll go fetch my man,” Kurt said as he walked up through his door and slipped inside.

Blaine was already dressed and waiting for Kurt's return and had Kurt's outfit for the day, which was a very nice choice, picked out and waiting for his bed. “How'd it go?” he asked the instant Kurt came into view.

“Better than I thought it would, which isn't saying much. So um... they might not be my parents, but are you ready to meet my friends?” Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. Meeting Kurt’s closest friends might have been more intimidating than meeting Kurt's family in his mind. The fact that Kurt didn't shy away from such a sudden and sincere invitation made Blaine's heart ache with emotion. It meant Kurt wanted him in his life, meeting his friends right from the start. Which meant jumping into bed after only meeting a few days before wasn't seen as something to regret. Instead it could be something to cherish and hold, like he intended to do with Kurt. Blaine couldn't wait until they'd start their life together, both on and off the clock. “I'd like that,” he answered. “Think they'll like me?” he dared to ask.

Kurt smiled, coming over to kiss Blaine, who pulled the towel off of his hips. It was hard not to give in and make his friends wait a while until the big reveal. But this time throwing caution to the wind wasn't the right choice to make. “I think so. Either way I'm not letting you go,” he assured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At first there wasn't much of chance to discover how their new relationship status would affect their working ethic, at least for the first few days. There was a short wait before the pair was called to their new place of work, as they waited to hear the results of their first shoot. They ended up seeing their handiwork with their own eyes when they found themselves with Holly, Carl and Mike Chang in an intimate conference meeting.The various photos from the shoot were spread across the table in the conference room, as five pairs of eyes studied the fruits of their labour intently.

Kurt felt a wash of pride at the sights before him. He wasn't being vain but, in his eyes, he and Blaine looked very much like a happy wedded couple celebrating their big day. He refrained from asking if they had done a good job, not wanting to seem like he was fishing for compliments, but there was little need for concern.

Holly, even in her illustrious job, had never been one to conform to business etiquette, keeping her easy going and somewhat surprising mannerisms in the work place. Even she knew her limits and so had never gotten in trouble, at least not seriously. “What we have here gentlemen, if it's not obvious already... is a work of art. Just as I knew, your first shoot is pretty sweet,” Holly began. She reached out to take hold of one photo in particular, the shot of Kurt and Blaine close together holding the bouquet. “Well, this gem is the the one that shines the brightest. I've already chosen this shot as the one we'll use for the first ad, which has already begun production and is being sent off into the world as we speak!” she finished.

Kurt was quite surprised by that. He kept telling himself things in the media moved quickly but still it was making him feel dizzy at times. He supposed you had to act fast in the modeling and ad industry, especially when the target audience wasn't so set in stone. They weren't trying to get people to buy a product either.

Meanwhile Blaine was a little relieved to hear the news, since he had been wondering whether he'd have any say in the results. Blaine was happy to be a poster boy, as Holly playfully put it. He was having enough of a time just trying to prepare himself for the possibility of getting the brunt of the response to the ads, since it was his face which everyone would see.

Never being one to need encouragement, Holly went for another set of photos. “So we're all here to address these ... little unexpected treasures, where Kurt and Blaine got the cute idea to toss the bouquet around to each other. Good call to snap some shots while they did, Mike.”

“Hey, I'm just trying to do my job here and see a photo opportunity when they happen,” Mike said in reply.

“I'm sure glad you did because after Carl and I got to talking we saw what a big opportunity this is. It got my wheels a turning in my brain... because this image totally holds the message we want. How a couple who just had their wedding commitment ceremony would want to catch a bouquet... so they could be the next ones to get legally married, because they can't yet,” Holly explained.

“We've been throwing around the idea of making a commercial for the campaign, as you both know and seeing how you both have theatre and acting backgrounds, we don't have any need to look elsewhere for casting, which is a nice break. It means we'll be able to do a commercial and where it won't mess the work schedule up,”Carl added.

“But it will mean double the work load in the near future, up to it?” Holly asked.

Blaine and Kurt proved how much their minds thought alike by nodding at the same time. “Of course we are!” Kurt chimed and Blaine didn't mind being spoken for.

“I'm totally for this. I mean... there's never been an actual commercial to promote marriage equality rights, at least not one I've seen, so it's about time one should air. Even if I know the not everyone will like it,” Blaine said.

“That's putting it lightly. We might have a fight on our hands. The commercial could even get pulled,” Holly exclaimed.

“We've been trying to get on air with the hard topics for a while and not all stations will be on board. We'll put the commercial on the net as well, but I know a few stations will give us a chance. So you better give it your best,” Carl added.

“That goes without saying,” Blaine assured.

“I can see it now: we'll start with a typical post wedding scene... at a wedding reception. Then we'll pan off to two attractive and well- dressed men. Where one, who I'm thinking will be Blaine at this point but that could change, will go over to his partner and say something like, 'You ready for this?' and Kurt will follow to say, 'No, but when has that ever stopped us?' But instead of having their own wedding, they'll hold hands. Showing off their matching wedding rings on their ring fingers and look determined. They'll rush up to the group of girls waiting for the bouquet toss... and at the end we see some genius message,” Holly described.

“Which we haven't come up with yet,” Carl added.

“Minor details... right now all that comes to mind is something like, 'Sometimes you can't leave everything to fate' but that sounds sort of cheesy,” Holly finished.

“Sounds good to me,” Kurt confirmed, making sure to not say ‘us’ this time.

“Good to know, then we'll start off with that project but for now... there's the next one to go over,” Holly started.

When the meeting was over, Blaine and Kurt knew what their workload for the next few weeks would be like and it could only be described as hectic. They went their separate ways for wardrobe and make- up checks for the next set of shoots, ending up separated for most of the day. They had talked about the likelihood of that happening and it had been a good call. Head shots came next and by the end of the work day both young men were seeing dots from all of the camera flashes they had been subjected to. Twelve gruelling hours later it was finally quitting time, at least for Blaine. Kurt had finished an hour earlier. To Blaine's delight he discovered Kurt waiting for him at his car, looking quite irresistible as he leaned on the hood of Blaine's car.

“And here he is, my hard working boyfriend,” Kurt announced.

“Kurt... I told you that you didn't have to wait for me. In fact, I recall insisting that you go home and rest,” Blaine pointed out as he made his way over to Kurt and his car.

“And I recall telling you that I could make my mind up on my own. What I wanted to do was wait for you... so I rested here,” Kurt replied cutely.

“What did I do to deserve you, I wonder?” Blaine gushed.

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and clasping his hands behind his neck, bringing their mouths together to kiss. Blaine responded by holding onto Kurt's waist and pulling him close, kissing Kurt over and over until the outside world was forgotten. For a second anyway before they came back to earth and realized making out in their workplace's parking lot probably was a bad idea. The couple behaved themselves from then on and during their drive to Blaine's apartment, where Kurt would be spending the night.

“Will I encounter your brother perhaps?” Kurt asked as they walked hand-in-hand to Blaine's apartment door.

“It's very likely. He has a knack for being around when he shouldn't,” Blaine answered.

“Do you not want him to meet me?”

“Well I was hoping we'd have sex the second we got through the front door. If Cooper's there... then I know what won't happen.”

“Darn, there go my hopes of a threesome,” Kurt joked.

“Kurt, he's my brother!” Blaine said, aghast but he wasn't actually offended.

“Clearly you haven't read much smut on the internet,” Kurt teased.

“I'd much rather live it with you... you're quite the read,” Blaine growled.

“I'd save the saucy talk until the coast is clear,” Kurt warned, but he did little to practice what he preached by kissing Blaine on the lips in the hallway.

Barely managing to open the door of the apartment, Blaine and Kurt slipped inside to see no signs of his brother. With further investigation he was nowhere to be found, and unless he had a really good hiding spot, and wasn't home. Blaine hardly found that discovery a letdown and he focused on a whole different type of getting down. While the young couple might have been on board for a full night of sex, having worked for long hours meant their stamina wasn't with them. All they could muster was three attempts at getting it up and off, two of which were successful before they ended up crashing for the night. ____________________________________________________________________________

“Waking up to you is so awesome,” Kurt cooed the next sleepy morning.

“’Specially when we're naked,” Blaine added in agreement.

Wanting to make up for any failure to rise the night prior, the two started what they hoped would be some lazy morning sex. Destiny, it seemed, had other ideas. Blaine had just been treated to Kurt's skilled mouth on his cock when he heard a familiar voice boom through the halls.

“Blainey! Your beloved brother has returned!”

“Oh fuck no! Not now!” Blaine cried. He was so close to coming.

Kurt figured if he could get his boyfriend off despite Cooper's arrival he'd be calmer for what would happen next. Knowing there was little time to do that he upped the game and resorted to deep-throating and Blaine couldn't take the change up.

“Shit Kurt, I'm coming!” Blaine grunted.

“Blaine? I know you're here... and you know better than to ignore me,” Cooper warned, his voice was louder now, indicating he was just outside of Blaine's door.

“Not now!” Blaine shouted.

“What's gotten into you?” Cooper laughed.

Kurt, who had finished cleaning Blaine's come from his face, began to snicker at the irony of the comment. “Well not me... no thanks to him,” Kurt whispered.

“Why couldn't you have come back in like an hour? I hate you,” Blaine fumed.

“Only an hour? Really? That's almost disappointing,” Kurt remarked.

Cooper went silent for a moment. He had heard Kurt's voice and that caught him off guard for a second. But true to his joyous and exuberant nature Cooper took the news that his brother was not alone in his bedroom rather well, probably too well. “Oh my god Blaine, you little... you've got someone in there!”

“Nothing gets past you! Now can you go away?” Blaine barked.

“Like you'd have sex while I'm in the apartment,” Cooper taunted.

“Should we try anyway?” Kurt asked.

“No need, there go my hopes of getting another boner... sorry babe,” Blaine apologized.

“Don't be. We'll have plenty of time to have our fill of one another,” Kurt assured.

“I hope you’re right. Um, it might be awkward but feel up to meeting my brother now? He won't leave us alone until I introduce you two,” Blaine said.

“Sure, and hey, this time neither of us will be naked. Just let me freshen up a bit before we meet,” Kurt muttered as he got up off his knees and dashed off to Blaine's bathroom.

Blaine was left in an awkward situation, naked with only a door between him and his brother. “You still there Coop?” Blaine called out, knowing he most likely was.

“Yup, not going anywhere,” Cooper chimed. _____________________________________________________________________________

Once everyone in both Blaine and Kurt’s lives had met each other their day-to-day lives fell into place rather well, despite their busy schedules. Luckily much of their work was a joint operation where they worked alongside one another. Still it took a lot of effort to make the relationship work and to be able to enjoy the rewards of their attempts. Tonight’s current celebration was courtesy of Blaine and Kurt's first ad poster being sent out into the world. A larger party would follow in a few days when the full campaign was launched in magazines, on billboards, buses and the internet.

Decked out in full designer couture splendour, Kurt placed his new iPad (a piece of swag from work) onto the table in front of Blaine. Tapping his finger across the screen until the exact page fell upon their ad, Kurt snuggled up close to Blaine and they both gazed down upon it. It was indeed a gem. Even to the very people who knew it was true, the looks of love on their faces in the photo looked very believable.

“Wow... would it sound too conceited to say we look awesome?” Blaine muttered in awe.

“No, not when it's the truth,” Kurt flirted.

“I can see why the agency has been on edge the last few days. When the ad broke, controversy soon followed. Now that our opponents have caught wind of the commercial we're about to shoot in two days... no wonder they're scared. I mean considering the add just came out, their reaction seems fishy. I wonder if anyone on the inside blabbed.” Blaine muttered, if that last part were true it wasn't their job to worry over.

“We've got them nice and cornered. Wait until we show them what we really got,” Kurt said with determination.

“You two are unbelievable at times! No wonder people think you're the real deal,” Mercedes commented.

Kurt and Blaine turned at the exact same time, totally in sync, to look at Mercedes who, along with Puck and Anthony, were sitting around dinner table at The Counter, a favorite restaurant of theirs. Blaine had instantly fit in with the group and got along with everyone, even Puck, which came as no surprise to Kurt. They were having a little celebration, one that sadly Cooper couldn't make but they'd didn't let that bring the celebration down. Not that they were going crazy, they weren't in a club or anything. Still the air around the five youths was quite festive, despite only two of them having any real reason to party.

“We are real. We're just not as far along as the guys we're playing in the photo,” Kurt scoffed.

“The media's sure taking this ad campaign and running with it. I saw an article when I was online today,” Anthony explained.

“Really? I've been too afraid to look, since a lot if it's bound to be bad...” Blaine replied with a fake shudder. “I mean I read enough to get the controversy, but not much beyond that,” he added.

“I know that was to be expected, but you’d think reaction to a simple poster wouldn't be so... what's the word I'm searching for...” Kurt mumbled.

“Diabolical?” Blaine offered playfully.

Giving him an eye roll in response, Kurt patted Blaine's hand with an affectionate look. “You tried,” he teased. “But it's sort of getting crazy now... I mean this ad's only been out for what... four days and already it's risking becoming controversial,” he muttered.

“The reaction’s not all bad though. I actually did a little snooping myself and yeah, a lot of the feedback isn't great. But some people love how direct and honest the ad is... in fact a number of people think you two are really engaged and waiting to get married,” Mercedes explained.

“I know. I got an interesting phone call from my dad the day it broke on the net. Serves me right for sending him the link, I guess. It sure was interesting to have to explain that while I'm not planning to get hitched to Blaine, at least not yet... we are dating now,” Kurt commented.

“If we were in like a TV show or movie or something like that I'd expect this a bit more. Carl wasn't kidding when he warned us how overblown things could get,” Blaine said.

“Let them talk, good or bad. This is exactly what everyone involved, including us, expected would happen. Maybe not on this scale but I refuse to shy away. We need to be aggressive,” Kurt said, his voice intense.

“How is a photo of two guys on their wedding day aggressive?” Puck remarked.

“It shouldn't be... that's the whole issue,” Kurt replied.

“I wonder what's going to happen when the commercial airs,” Mercedes commented.

“Considering how much of a fight's going on to film it... yeah, things will be interesting...” Blaine began.

“... and that's putting it mildly,” Kurt finished for his boyfriend.

When the party was over Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes, heading off to Blaine's place to continue their festivities on their own and in a far more private setting. As they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, like they often did, a loud commotion could be heard. There was a crowd forming and, judging by the cameras in hand, it was most likely paparazzi having found someone famous. That was nothing new to most Californians and Blaine and Kurt were no different. So they ignored them and thus didn't realize who the target was. It took the four shutter bugs advancing on the couple and the many flashes afterwards for either of them to catch on.

“Uh Kurt... I think they're taking photos of us...” Blaine whispered, trying to act natural.

“Are you serious? Wow... things must be pretty boring to snap shots of us. What should we do?” Kurt asked, looking down at their hands, still entwined.

“We act natural, because we have nothing to hide,” Blaine suggested.

Smiling warmly at Blaine, he snuggled up closer as the paparazzi began to shout at them. They ignored the calls and didn't look their way. But there was no attempt to hide their relationship, so the duo kept smiling at each other, looking every bit like the happy young couple they were. Since they weren't actual stars the chase was given up when Blaine, with Kurt in the passenger seat, drove off.

“Should we let work know about this?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“Probably. We'll call in the morning,” Blaine agreed.

“You're amazing, Blaine,” Kurt cooed.

“Takes one to know one, babe,” Blaine replied with a wink.  
____________________________________________________________________

The next morning there was no awkward exchange between roommates or brothers to interrupt the picturesque scene of bliss. Blaine's phone rang and he had to untangle himself from Kurt's naked embrace to answer it. As soon as he managed to, Blaine forced himself to wake up enough to speak but there was little need. “Yes hi! Sorry... how can I help you, Holly?” Blaine muttered.

“I wish this was a pleasure call Blaine. I take it Kurt's with you? Again I'm only asking since I'd call him next if not,” Holly said, her voice sounded oddly serious and foreboding.

“Yes, I am...” A half-awake Kurt croaked from his spot next to Blaine.

“There's been some pretty strong backlash overnight... about the ad. I wanted to warn you before you saw any yourselves,” Holly explained.

That woke the pair up rather quickly as they shared concerned glances. No matter how expected it might have been, the realization still stung a little. “Good thing we have thick skins... should we bother to look?” Blaine asked.

“Naw, ignore the wank. Pardon my use of unprofessional words but if the shoe fits. Honestly they're just whining away. The commercial is still happening. Takes more than that to scare us. But I still felt the need to give you a heads-up. It seems there's a rumour that you and Kurt are pretending to be a couple... for a publicity stunt,” Holly explained.

“Why is that a bad thing exactly? How is it backlash?” Blaine questioned, not understanding the negative effect.

“Well for starters, they're playing dirty by saying you guys would stoop so low and resort to a lie just to get attention."

Kurt tempter began to flare at the very idea, “How dare they!”

“Hence my warning about the backlash,” Holly said.

“We had paparazzi take photos of us when we left a restaurant last night,” Kurt admitted.

“Yep those are circulating but you handled them well by ignoring them and looking adorable,” Holly assured.

“I mean we are a couple... just where we are in our relationship is no one’s business,” Kurt scoffed.

“Rightly said Kurt, just keep from googling yourselves and focus on the job. The haters and politicians against marriage equality are getting antsy ... which means we're making them nervous. There are two sides to the reaction to this campaign. The supporters applaud our attempts to put this issue right in people's faces, without being violent about it. I mean marriage is supposed to be happy and romantic ... not some battlefield where warfare takes place. Then those undermining naysayers are using every evil trick in the book to try to knock us down a peg or two,” Holly continued. “I'm off the clock right now so I can speak freely, off the record,” she added.

“I agree with every word you’re saying Holly, and I know Kurt does as well,” Blaine commented.

“Blaine speaks the truth, bring it,” Kurt confirmed.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Still, backlash of any kind, especially when the recipients were getting the brunt of the negative feedback was never easy to deal with. Blaine and Kurt did their best to carry on and ignore any sort of attention they received since the ads began to circulate and they were doing rather well. But still, sometimes learning things were unavoidable, no matter how hard you tried to look past. By the time the commercial was scheduled to film, Kurt was a little down in the dumps and Blaine wasn't far off.

The rumours floating around, that Blaine and Kurt had not only been hired for the ad, but paid to act like a couple in real life were getting on their nerves. Kurt had heard the word girly used to describe him far too many times, hating how a feminine word was being used as an insult, adding double offence, and it wasn't helping him lift his spirits. But it was being rendered to nothing but flamboyant pretty boys by some of the press that was the final nail in the coffin.

So when Kurt found himself once more dressed in a tux, this time a full white one, his nerves were for a totally different reason. Blaine found him sitting off at the side of their location, a reception hall in a fancy hotel, and he slowly approached his boyfriend. Blaine himself felt a little subdued and he didn't judge Kurt for his current mood either. The only reason either young man was allowing the melancholy state to continue into the work place was it was the perfect mood for the commercial. They were supposed to be nervous, so they could use life to promote art.

Still, Blaine wanted to give his best to brighten his boyfriend’s day, if only a little. “You keeping it together?” he asked.

Glancing up at Blaine and giving him a weak smile, Kurt shrugged. “More or less... really I'm being a little silly. It's just ... it feels like I'm in high school all over again. Only we're not in crammed hallways, we're out in the big world now,” he explained.

“I know the feeling... but we made it through back then, and we will now. And this time, we're not alone,” Blaine pointed out.

Kurt's small smile began to build and grow and he felt so loved. But no confessions had been made; Kurt had been biding his time. The idea of falling in love at such a fast pace didn't alarm him, not when it was Blaine who he was in love with. But he wanted the timing when he admitted his feelings to Blaine to be as near perfect as possible. Now, with the whole reaction to the ads thrusting Kurt and Blaine into the limelight, so to speak, Kurt had held back slightly, another thing Kurt was being silly about. “I'm so glad we're doing this together Blaine. You give me so much strength,” he said softly.

“And I'm glad you feel the same way I do, about a lot of things,” Blaine added.

“I guess it's almost time to film.”

“Should be soon. Looks like the camera crew is almost ready. Oh, before I forget I have some awesome news. Cooper's movie premiere is in a week and he managed to get us on the invite list! Will you be my plus one?” Blaine said to Kurt.

That got Kurt's attention and he jumped up off his chair in delight. He had never been to a movie premiere before. “Of course I will Blaine! I'm so excited! Oh just thinking of what we're going to wear to it... chills, seriously!” he gushed as Kurt rushed into Blaine's arms happily.

Laughing away at Kurt's adorable overzealous reaction, Blaine hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. He loved Kurt so much that there was no way he could ever measure his feelings towards the wonderful man in his arms. Throughout all his years of trying to imagine what being in love might be like, even when he had started to date and be in relationships, it wasn't anything he could have anticipated. Falling in love with Kurt this fast and hard meant he was very protective over the subject of his affection. Blaine knew there was only so much he could do to keep Kurt safe and really, he didn't need Blaine to be his hero. The first thing Blaine had noticed was how brave Kurt was, how he refused to become the victim and he showed it by holding his head up high. That fact that Kurt was a little worse for wear because of the backlash didn't make his superiority any less impressive. It only proved he was human, with real feelings, now if only the people behind the hateful rumours could come to understand this, maybe peace could be made, or at least a happy medium.

“We're ready for you two now!” an AD called out to the pair.

Blaine let go of Kurt, who gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile, taking everything he was feeling to use for the commercial. He wanted to make it great. Thinking back on what they were standing for and how badly Kurt wanted that future for everyone, no matter their gender or sexual orientation, Kurt's confidence was back and at its normal level. Holding his hand out to Blaine, he gave him a witty smile. “You ready for this?” Kurt asked, mirroring Blaine's lines in the ad.

Choosing not to keep to the script, since they weren't on camera yet, Blaine snuck a quick kiss and took Kurt's hand in his. “You bet your sweet bottom I am!” he cheered.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

The commercial stars did their job and did it well. At the end of the day, everyone involved, right down to the people who carried the photo equipment, knew what they had made possible was good and were proud to be a part of the cause. So when the news that outside a group of paparazzi and newscasters were lying in wait, everyone felt very defiant. No matter how gung-ho Blaine and Kurt might have been, they weren't given the chance to go out on the battlefield. Instead, they were snuck out the back door and whisked off by security without being noticed by the media there. As much as Kurt wanted to be brave, he was glad the steps to keep them safe were being so seriously enforced.

“Think anyone will dare to call us cowards for this?” Kurt asked.

“Probably, but we know better and hopefully so will others, if not now but in time,” Blaine replied.

Faced with yet another example of how Blaine had a way with words, Kurt felt his feelings building and this time he wasn't willing to hold it all in. “I love you, Blaine,” he confessed, right there in their escort car.

“Aww now you've gone and done it,” Blaine whined in response.

That was not what Kurt imagined he'd hear the first time he told someone he loved them and if it had been anyone else, his reaction would have been very different. Instead of getting angry, worried or even hurt, Kurt gave his boyfriend a puzzled look that was mixed with his usual affection. “What?” he demanded.

“I had this whole romantic scenario for when I'd tell you I loved you! Which you've messed up by beating me to the punch!” Blaine muttered.

“And your silly reaction has ruined your chance to make your reply equally romantic, you nut,” Kurt teased, using the word 'your' whenever possible to empathize.

If Blaine were to give an extreme reaction to his realizing he had messed up and by so much, he'd never be able to live it down. Luckily the romantic in him was happy to take over and turn the lovely moment around. Blaine gave Kurt a tender kiss to silence him and reminded him just who he was in love with, despite his slip up. “I love you so much Kurt... you're it... I told myself I wanted to settle down, that I was through with dating. I just never imagined I'd fall in love in such a short amount of time,” he confessed.

“I guess that's how we operate,” Kurt replied sweetly. Personally speaking the fact wasn't a big thing to Kurt either.

“We might not be ready to walk down the aisle yet, like some people are led to believe. But I'm ready for this... for us... to see how far we go. Which I'd like to think... will be infinite,” Blaine admitted.

“Maybe by the time we're ready for that step... meaning marriage of course, things will have changed. To make it possible to marry here and not in one of the twelve states who are on the right side of history so far,” Kurt added.

“Would be nice,” Blaine agreed.

“But both scenarios are far off into the future. For the time being... I wanna focus on where we are right now.”

“Good idea. And where we'll be heading soon is to a fancy movie premiere!” Blaine exclaimed.

“Where I refuse to be anything but spectacular! Starting with my wardrobe!” Kurt chimed.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” Blaine replied.


	6. Chapter 6 + Epilogue

Chapter Six – Final chapter

 

“You know we could still stage your whole confession scenario at the movie premiere. I mean it's certainly a romantic notion... you coming to my rescue when the paparazzi gets too aggressive, which we both know is likely. You rush up like a valiant knight, dressed in a designer suit and tell them to back off...” Kurt suggested.

“... where I go 'I can't stand and watch you harass the man I love!' Hmm, it's a thought but stating anything like that... with our situation, wouldn't be too wise. If word got out... yeah... then people really will think us being together is a PR stunt,” Blaine warned.

Neither boyfriend was being too serious with their current conversation, it was all in fun. Humour was often the best way to battle nerves. Considering Blaine and Kurt were sitting in a limo with Cooper, heading towards his movie premiere, stress levels were at a high. Normally they wouldn't be. The guests in the limo would only be excited, but with what had been happening to them in the media, there was more in play.

“I wouldn't worry too much, boys. The focus is going to be on the film, and me of course. Plus there's going to be a surplus of stars, myself included, to distract the media,” Cooper assured.

“Oh we know, just life has its funny little moments," Kurt replied.

“I think we'll be too star struck to notice any attention we might get as well,” Blaine said.

“As long as you don't do that rescue act and try to steal the spotlight, you'll do fine. You found yourself quite the keeper, Blainey,” Cooper stated.

“I know,” Blaine sassed.

“People have guessed that you might come along though, since you're my brother,” Cooper added.

“I know that too,” Blaine reaffirmed.

Armed with orders for how to handle any such situations directly from Holly Holliday's mouth, the couple headed towards their exciting day. Since airing, the commercial had gotten a great deal of attention. Some stations had declined to air it, while others dropped out after too much protest. Far more ended up requesting the rights to air it and the support gained made up for any negative backlash. The most amusing point was the small fan base Blaine and Kurt had gained from the ad campaign. Still trying their best to avoid any internet posts or reactions, they did notice how people kept checking their hands for rings while out in public. Cooper had joked that when the day after a proposal finally happened, a press conference should be held.

The walk across the red carpet was a blur, where Blaine and his plus one could barely count all the stars. At first the pair managed to slip under the radar rather well, until they got separated from Cooper who had been pulled away for photo ops and interviews. That's when a smaller group of reporters and photographers saw them and went wild.

Blaine eyed them, not wanting to be rude but unsure if they should try their luck. He and Kurt did have permission to talk to media about the ad campaign. Because any chance to promote was something to take when possible. “Should we try our luck?” Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Seeing the opportunity at hand, Kurt nodded and he took hold of Blaine's hand and they walked over to the interview line. Normally he wouldn't have bothered but there was the chance of losing one another as they pushed through the crowds of people. Keeping a polite smile, when really he wished he could be a bit sassier, Kurt noted the reporter at least seemed polite and inviting. “You want to speak to the likes of us?” Kurt asked humorously.

“Of course we do! I mean you two have become front page news,” The female reporter exclaimed, just a bit too friendly with her reply to seem credible.

“Naw, I'd say more like at least 10 pages in?” Blaine joked.

“Here we have two faces the country should remember: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They were chosen to be the faces of Provision’s bold marriage equality ad campaign. So, what's it been like since the job began? Did you have any idea what you were up against?” she asked the pair.

“Hmm, well speaking for myself I had some clue... but really I've been too busy focusing on wanting to do a good job,” Kurt admitted.

“Exactly, we're just a pair of guys who took a modeling job. Who happen to be very invested in marriage equality... for a number of reasons,” Blaine added.

“So I think it's pretty clear you two are very close, any comments to give there?” she prompted.

“Well for one thing we're not here because of a publicity stunt. I'm here to support and see my brother’s movie...” Blaine began.

“While I'm his date for the evening, who's trying to refrain from getting too star struck,” Kurt added.

“Well if it's not too forward I have to say you're simply adorable and it's no wonder your ads both on page and our television screens are so believable... so any plans to maybe walk down the aisle yourselves for real?”

There it was. The question both men had expected and, while neither had grilled each other on what they could say, the answer was easy.

“No... there's no big announcement yet, that's a long way off,” Blaine answered.

“I'm just hoping countless other same sex couples will get the chance to tie the knot. Whenever they're ready to make such a commitment... nothing will be in their way, legally, to stop them,” Kurt said in closing.

“And that we keep doing our best for the rest of the job!” Blaine added, making a fake toast in celebration.  
____________________________________________________________________________

During the next eleven months, Blaine got his wish to give their best when it came to the job front, as did Kurt. No matter how challenging both the work load and the reception of the campaign were, they had each other. When it came to their personal lives and the relationship they had started, every last effort was given there as well. The pair found themselves at a momentous date – the last day of their contract with Provision. It came at them so fast it was hard to realize it was happening now, proving that time truly did fly fast when you were having fun. Theirs was a life that neither young man had ever imagined would be possible in the span of one year. Blaine and Kurt were now living together in a cozy little one bedroom apartment which, thanks to their modeling job, was made affordable. Despite it being the final day of their contract, future prospects for jobs happily were not a concern.

Blaine, who had been peacefully sleeping the morning away in their bed, was woken up in the best possible way, one that had become somewhat of a ritual with him and his boyfriend over the past few months. Blaine might have still felt very sleepy but he couldn't resist waking to the sensation of Kurt leaving a loving trail of kisses over his lips and face.

“Blaine... honey... it's time to get up...” Kurt called softly.

“I don't wanna get up... then today has to happen,” Blaine whined as he pulled the comforter up over his head.

“It's gonna happen whether you get up or not, you know,” Kurt pointed out.

“Says you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly at Blaine's sleepy stubborn state. If it wasn't their final working day at Provision he might have let Blaine sleep for a little longer. But as much as he hated to face the day himself, he knew they needed to. Besides, it wasn't like they'd be forbidden to enter the building or anything so dramatic. In fact, both he and Blaine had been given other modeling offers if they ever wanted to continue with that career route. Only now Kurt's aversion to modeling wasn't based on trying to hold out for acting roles, now he simply wouldn't have the time to take any. Over the past year he and Blaine, of course, had been thrown into the limelight and gotten their wish to be noticed. What hadn't been counted on was the threat of being typecast, but opportunities had still come. Kurt had a number of auditions and call backs, even for musicals, while Blaine already had a spot on a new television show. Their lives were changing, but for the better.

“Blaine... we're not even going to be doing any real work today. We both know everyone at work is throwing us a surprise party,” Kurt reminded his bedridden beau.

Poking his head out from his blanket nest, Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin and chose to give up his silly act and face the day. Really there was no reason to even fake being sad. Yes, their modeling job would be over after today, but Blaine was truly looking forward for this new chapter of his life and where he might end up. There was one variable he knew would remain the same: he would be with Kurt, in love and happy. The last year together hadn't been care free; there had been fights, misunderstandings and little tiffs. Having their personal relationship become so out in the open due to their job had taken a while to get used to. Not knowing when it was the time to ignore and be more reclusive and when to be out and proud was a lot of trial and error. Then there was the question, the one neither he nor Kurt could escape: when was the wedding? Their attempts to dodge such queries had been trying, to the point that rumours were flying around of a secret wedding having already taken place, which didn't hold a bit of truth. So far there had been no hint of a big nuptial happening, not because Blaine and Kurt were private, but because no proposal had been made.

There of course had been talks of marriage, since that tended to happen with most long-term relationships. The consensus agreement so far had been while the happy couple wanted a wedding day to occur at some point, they wanted to focus on the now. The now would soon become the then though and a new chapter of their lives seemed like a good time to rethink their choices, a fact that was on both of their minds.

“Fine, I'll keep on living the dream,” Blaine muttered as he got out of bed.

“Good for you, we've got quite the day ahead of us...” Kurt began as he started to dress for it.

“Just like every other day,” Blaine added cutely.

The surprise party, even when both guests of honour knew it would happen, ended up being a very grand affair and many a happy tear had been shed. It was the end of an era, or the one year equivalent of that and, as the night transpired, there was so much to be grateful for given what had happened during that amount of time. True not all fifty states had joined the accepting side of marriage equality but the numbers were in much better odds now. The battle would continue, even with Blaine and Kurt no longer on the front lines. It was like they were being sent home from war, where their personal fight would continue on the home front. Somehow along the way Blaine and Kurt had become gay right advocates and that was a role neither wanted to shake from, at least not completely.

For once neither young man was telling each other what they truly felt. Now there was reason to keep tight lipped on their states of mind and it wasn't due to drifting apart.

Blaine went searching for Kurt during that evening, not finding his partner anywhere in the fancy reception hall that had been rented out for their party. Eventually, after Blaine had done some thorough searching, he found his desired person standing outside, looking very beautiful in the night sky. “There you are... I was worried you'd run off or something,” Blaine teased.

Kurt glanced back at Blaine, reaching out to slip his arm around his waist as he approached. “I was waiting for you to find me,” he explained.

“Well here I am... now what?” Blaine prompted.

Turning around to look Blaine in the face, he took the little hint, one they both had been dropping over the last few months. Who knew you could play proposal chicken with each other without uttering a word to confirm it? There didn't need to be a long talk to know the subject that was on both of their minds and was only growing as the days passed. Kurt took the gift Blaine was giving him, to be the one to go first and he knew what that meant to each other. Their relationship was based on trust, built up on a deep connection that had been there from the start, an intense love of course. A love that had grown so much over the last year that now, there was no mistaking it would be permanent. Kurt had gone over so many scenarios for how popping the question might happen, he had wanted it to be perfect. For one rare moment in his life Kurt was fine to admit sometimes less was more.

Judging by Blaine's giddy look, that matched Kurt's own, looking like they would implode on themselves, both knew what was about to happen. But if they kept tripping up on the emotional build nothing could occur and Kurt let that be his push to keep going.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Kurt pulled out an innocent rolled up piece of paper. “So Blaine... I was thinking... since our last contracts have run out...” Kurt began as he unrolled the paper in his hands. “That we might want to start another one... with obligations longer than a year...” he continued.

Blaine laughed. He never would have guessed this was how Kurt was going to do it, or that he'd let him. “Got a job offer for me?” he asked.

“Something like that...” Kurt flirted back as he handed Blaine the paper.

Sure enough, the item in question was none other than a marriage license, sanctioned from New York where it would be a legal binding contract, which Kurt had already signed. So it wasn't a ring and Kurt hadn't gotten down on one knee and given him a beautiful and romantic speech. There had been no momentous gesture where Blaine had gotten his chance to break out into song and turn a proposal into a musical production. The moment that was happening now was still beautiful and Blaine chose to see it as such. His eyes welled up with tears and when he looked from the license to Kurt he saw his boyfriend with pen in hand. “Kurt...” he gushed, emotion cutting off his words.

“I know this isn't your typical proposal Blaine, but we're not your average couple. We had a wedding day before an engagement and now I find myself wanting the real deal...” Kurt began to say, leading into his plans for a romantic speech.

But Blaine could only do so much and he chose to be a little unpredictable and threw up his hands to form a cross. “Oh no! I'm sorry Kurt, I love you and I want to sign this marriage license but there's no way I'm standing back and letting you do the honours alone. You aren't the only one who had plans... in fact... what do you know...” Blaine began as he reached into his own jacket pocket and brought out two tiny ring boxes, holding them out to Kurt. “I also came prepared...” he added, his voice full of sass.

Kurt wasn't upset with having his proposal interrupted. How could he be with the adorable look Blaine was giving him?. Kurt shook his head with affection. There went any hope of keeping things serious. Choosing to embrace spontaneity, Kurt rushed to Blaine and hugged him, who reeled back from the impact but kept them from toppling over. “I love you, Blaine,” he whispered.

“So do I, but please, let's get this proposal jump started here! We've waited long enough,” Blaine pleaded.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Kurt nodded, gripping Blaine's arms and bending downwards. Blaine took the hint and soon the pair was both kneeling on the cold cement but neither cared. They were too swept up in the moment to focus on the outside world. Nothing else, not even the elements, mattered to them. Blaine handed Kurt one of the ring boxes, while he took the other. “Kurt Hummel...” he began, gesturing to Kurt to follow his lead.

“Blaine Anderson...” Kurt responded as he tried to power through.

Both ring boxes were opened at the same time, revealing matching white gold rings, because of course Blaine had thought to make things equal, so no ring finger would be left void of the physical proof of their engagement.

“Will you marry me?” Blaine asked so quickly he was the first to say it.

Kurt didn't feel cheated, re-gifting his earlier present to Blaine and he let out a happy laugh. “Yes Blaine... I'll marry you, as long as you'll do me the honour of becoming my husband,” he answered.

Shaky hands placed the rings on each of their fingers and Blaine took the pen wedged between Kurt's forefinger and thumb and signed his name. They would need to go to New York to finish the union but that was just another thing to look forward to that wouldn't take a whole year to reach. The shift from being boyfriends to fiancés was quick and painless and very much celebrated as the post-proposal pair embraced, hugging each other with so much force that Blaine fell forward and sent Kurt crashing backwards onto the ground. Laughter followed as the pair picked each other back up, dusting off and finally celebrated the events of the night with a long and tender kiss.

“Marriage has been with us since the start Kurt... and now, it's our turn!” Blaine yelled out when his lips were free to shout.

“Finally! I say we head off to New York tomorrow and make it official!” Kurt added.

“Wow! I never thought you'd want to elope!”

“Who says that's what I was suggesting... no, I want my big day thank you very much!” Kurt scoffed.

“Why don't we go get legally married in NYC then come back and have our wedding in LA then?” Blaine suggested.

“Look at that... there goes the wedding plans. Man, we're good,” Kurt sassed.

“You know what's left now right?” Blaine prompted.

Before Kurt gave the obvious answer to the question, Kurt reached out, taking Blaine's left hand in his own, showing off their matching rings. The romantic scene was broken with silly giggles but in their mind, that just made the night more magical. Literally skipping back towards the building where a party held in their honour conveniently awaited, with all their loved ones, friends and comrades inside, the couple headed towards the future they had help create and deserved.

“We go inside and spread the news?” Kurt answered finally.

“I knew I wanted to marry you for a good reason.” Blaine gushed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present and a very familiar looking scene, with both young men back in the exact same place where it had all began, at least when it came to the working side of their relationship. The setting was almost so perfectly re-created it was like the past thirteen months had never happened. Same white gazebo, same flowers, same beautiful sunny LA day, and most of all, the same leading men ready to smile for the camera. The similarities had been intentional; both wanted the amusing irony of their special day to be very literal. Two separate days, one that hadn't been real, but the message they hoped to send by using a still image was very genuine. Leading to another day, back to this very place where the same message was there but now, everything was as it seemed. Blaine and Kurt were on their wedding day, despite the fact that they were already legally married, but the event had been wondrous. The same faces of the camera crew were still there, only this time as guests and not hired to move things around. When Mike Chang took photos during the ceremony he was doing it on his own time and free as charge, as his gift to the happy couple. The current scene might have been very familiar but the start of the day hadn't. Despite their efforts to keep things under-wraps, the wedding date and location had been leaked to the media who had showed up without an invite. The walk from the wedding area to the gazebo where the photos would take place before the reception had been full of camera flashes, but by this point the targets were used to the attention and took it like well-seasoned pros.

Life had come full circle and as always, the boys chose to keep things light and humorous.

“So here we are...” Blaine commented as they stood waiting for the camera set up to be finished.

“Here we are, on our wedding day,” Kurt replied.

“I'm glad we chose to at least have different tuxes,” Blaine admitted as he straightened the cufflinks on his jacket.

“Well we needed something to keep track of which event was which, for the future when it's less fresh in our minds,” Kurt explained.

Silence fell until the buildup of joy could no longer be contained and the duo doubled over in laughter, embracing the upheaval and enjoying the moment. Luckily the extra security had kept the paparazzi away so the childish moment wasn't caught on camera and put out for the masses to discover. No matter if California hadn't jumped on the marriage equality band wagon yet or not, the happy feeling was still there and everything felt real.

“How did our lives come to this huh?” Kurt asked with amusement.

“Beats me,” Blaine replied.

“I keep thinking how I've dreamed of this exact same scenario...”

“I hear you... ever think it would turn out this way?”

“Not by a long shot,” Blaine said with a chuckle.

That answer made Kurt more curious and he took the bouquet from Blaine's hand and tickled his face with the ends of the flowers. Then he stopped to land a big sloppy kiss on his inviting lips and they took a little make-out break before continuing their flirtatious banter.

“I never would have thought this would be our second time in this scenario. The world’s a funny place huh?” Kurt stated.

“It sure is, but it's true that the first time we were here led us to now,” Blaine added.

“That and how we feel about each other I guess,” Kurt commented.

Mike made his appearance, letting them know the wedding photos could begin and history repeated itself once more. It was too tempting not to find themselves in the exact same pose, close together, smiling away, holding the bouquet. But if you were to look hard enough you'd find little differences to tell the two apart and their state of dress wasn't the only one. Blaine and Kurt were closer together, their heads touching and their looks mirrored each other. The message conveyed was read loud and clear by all who were there to see it and once the photo was developed, there would be little risk of misinterpretation. Love: pure and cherished emotion, that's what the joyful expressions showed on their grinning faces. Sometimes the big issues of the world could easily be captured and that photo, the true definition of why everyone should have the right to marry, was well shown, frozen in time, captured forever.

Epilogue

“Blaine they're here! They're finally here!” Kurt chimed as he rushed through the living room of their apartment.

“What's here?” Blaine asked playfully, knowing exactly what his husband was so excited about.

“Oh don't you start! Not when we’re only two weeks into being married! We no longer have our honeymoon to keep the novelty from wearing off. You know what I'm referring to! The wedding photos are back!” Kurt exclaimed as he shoved the brown envelope into Blaine's outstretched hands.

“Sweet! I was wondering if Mike would ever be happy with them. Get the frame!” Blaine remarked as he opened up the envelope.

Kurt squished up beside Blaine and placed the expensive frame on his lap, squeezing Blaine's shoulder as he did a terrible job at remaining patient during the reveal. Inside were countless photos, all lovely and very professional looking but there was one photo in particular that the couple were hunting for. There it was, the money shot. The recreated photo that looked very much like another shot that Blaine and Kurt had proudly displayed on their mantel since moving into their joined home. Sure the two weren't complete copies but there had been no need to put on such an illusion. That would have defeated the purpose entirely.

“It's perfect!” Kurt cheered.

“No, it's imperfectly perfect, Kurt, just what we hoped for!” Blaine corrected.

“Get the other photo and let's do a side-by-side comparison!” Kurt urged.

“Oh that sounds like fun, right! I'm on it!” Blaine cheered in agreement as he rushed over to the mantel, grabbed the photo and brought it over to place it beside the new one.

Silence fell as the boys studied each photo and looked back and forth from the pictures and each other, squinting eyes as if they were trying to figure something out.

“Well... I doubt if someone who didn't know our story were to look at these photos... they could tell which one was real.” Kurt stated.

“They're sort of both real, I mean... yes, one’s from our actual wedding. But after having a good look... I think the message spoken through these photos is the same...” Blaine began.

“And what message is that, hubby?” Kurt coaxed.

Never one to turn down a chance to sound all cheesy and romantic, Blaine smirked at Kurt, pausing to give him a peck on the lips. “That it shouldn't matter if there's no bride, or groom or anything like that. Who you want to marry, when it comes to gender, class or traits along those lines isn't what's important. When it comes down to it, the only thing that should matter is that the love is real and that it deserves to be acknowledged. Marriage isn't just a piece of paper, it's a journey and one that shouldn't be taken lightly,” Blaine began, but his young age began to catch up with him. “Does that make any sense at all?” he asked with a snicker.

“Yes, it makes perfect sense to me. And hopefully others will come to agree with you,” Kurt assured.

“We should make a game for whenever someone new comes to our apartment. Have them guess which photo is from our wedding.” Blaine suggested.

“Ooh I love that! Too bad there's no one that we know right now who wasn't at the wedding,” Kurt chimed.

“We could make a web site?” Blaine offered, but he was clearly joking with the suggestion.

“Don't even...” Kurt warned.

Blaine stood up and placed both photos side by side on the mantelpiece and nodded in approval from their places of honour. Kurt came to stand up behind him and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, coming to rest his chin, pressing their cheeks together.

“I guess it's true what they say...” Kurt began, purposely pausing his sentence so Blaine would ask him what.

“What do they say?” Blaine asked, happy to comply.

“That a picture's worth a thousand words,” Kurt finished.

“Or in our case, a thousand vows,” Blaine added.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write, though making a shorter story for me was a bit of a challenge. I should note that this story was written before the wonderful news of Prop 8 and Doma being shut down. Luckily the story is told in a flashback to before this. The present day part at the start and end, takes place in Latey May to Early June.


End file.
